Above Worlds
by WhatWouldValeryDo
Summary: Being an adult is tough on its own but with balancing spirit detective work, new worlds and creatures, life just got a bit more complicated. And now that one of them is looking at death straight in the face, Hiei steps in claiming his chance after 10 years of watching her life unfold. And he needs to figure out himself and her before time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

A little insight before we get into the story. The main female character has been part of the group after they were all recruited. Hiei and her had been an item for about 6 months, point after which she took on mostly single missions and even though she kept in touch with the group, life has other plans for her. Story takes place around the time they are in their mid-twenties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiei's POV:

"You do realize what you are asking me to do?"

"I am not asking, I am demanding. I am giving you what you wanted all along."

"Not having you with us…" her cold grave look signaled not only did she not believe him, but she wasn't going to back down either. That is what me and my partner overheard before entering that cursed office on the 1st of October. It was hard no hear with their voices echoing down the long corridor.

"You will take me somewhere only you know. Left in a deep sleep from which I will never awake" she trailed off unphased by our presence there. I looked at her even if she had her back towards me. I have watched her from a distance, hopping she will find peace somewhere, anywhere, even if that wasn't going to be with me. I have lost that change years ago. The man behind the desk glanced over, his eyes begging us for help. He feared her. He had tried so hard to banish her, break her down and now when she was the one asking for it he couldn't. She has helped his cause despite the hardship. She was there to aid the worlds, no questions asked

The moment and the air of the entire situation quickly passed when his desk was laying at his feet, splinters scattered across the floor.  
"You will help me die, or you will meet your end." Dark powers latched onto on soul. One that was fading with fast with each passing breath she took. No longer having a purpose, she was dead inside. And then his words hit me.

"I will help you." Kurama took a step towards him, the one in charge of so called keeping the worlds safe.

"This is madness"

"She turned to the side, eyes lifeless and dark. My partner trailed on. "You can't just give up. Firstly he can't stop you but he also has no power over you. You are a goddess, thus outranking him."

"And I am dying either way."

"How much time?" I finally spoke and she glanced over to me nodding her head, acknowledging my presence there.

"The end of the year." I knew the shock on my face couldn't be contained. Three months would pass in a blink of an eye. Three months to change her mind. I closed the gap between us and pulled her by the arm to face me.

"You are dying because you are letting yourself die. Because you found nothing he help you hold on to any place. I know your heart stopped beating. I know you can't feel any emotions, but if it's all the same to you, I have a request." She nodded, her eyes sort of softening by my outburst. I knew she didn't resent me. I have made it clear to her that I was trying to help. That's why her demeanor changed when I touched her. I knew she couldn't feel anything without a beating heart, but she still tried to face me differently. For the first time I didn't care that I was about to open my soul despite having other people in the room. I let my hand trail down her arm and I took her hand into mine. I couldn't let her go, because I felt that if I did she would disappear from my sight and I would never be able to find her again.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully." She nodded slightly and I tightened the grasp on her hand. "Give me these three months." She looked puzzled, well as much as her face allowed it to be shown.

"I know it's asking a lot considering who and what I am. I know I can be cold and blur out insults ahead if anything else, but I am really asking for you to give me a chance."

"You want to be with me? Am I understanding this? Be near me these months or…?"

"Being together with you. As your lover." I knew I could not live in a world where she doesn't exist. That was a such a taboo complex for me. Koenma wanted to say something, but my glare cut him off.

"You can't change my mind."

"But I can try. So what will it be?"

"In all fairness, spending these last months with you would be a nice change of pace. I'll let you have the end of me." I tried not to let out a sigh of relief and kept my composure.

"I'll come over tonight at 9. Be ready to go out." When she left, Koenma finally spoke.

" I don't know what you are planning, but it's a dangerous game." Before I could utter a word, Kurama intervened.

"I honestly believe this isn't a game. His proposition was very sincere. He doesn't want her to die and will do all that needs to be done in order to prevent that from happening. I am taking a leap here by saying this, but I am almost certain he has never stopped loving her, but given the turmoil they both had to endure in the past, it was easier this way. To just pretend there was nothing there and watch her from a distance. Am I wrong?"

I almost let out a growl. But he wasn't wrong despite my dislike for him having figured it out. And all it took was today's display. He missed the rest of the signs. When she was banished out of our time and I went back for her. When I saved her from her ex's rage. When she came back to life and came to see me. All those encounters when I would her first. She could make all these feelings emerge by just a simple smile, an involuntary touch.

"I understand. Then I place my trust in your hands, please don't let her die." His words made me angry.

"I don't need your insignificant trust. I am not doing this for you so you can live with a clear conscience. You could have prevented what is happening now a long time ago. And if I fail and you go through with her request, I will kill you." And with that being said I left.

"Well two death threats in one day."

"I don't know how much he can change with her in this state. He will need to bare himself completely and even then the chances are grim."

"That's what I am afraid of."


	2. Chapter 2

1st of October 21:00

He arrived at her apartment at the expected hour. She was on the balcony staring out in the distance. Lately she did that a lot, just stare like that into open space. She felt his presence and got out of her place, meeting him outside. She stopped a few steps away from him, not really knowing what he wanted and why he requested to meet with her.

"So what now? We go on dates?"

"If that is what you want."

"It's not like you to do what I want." He sighed annoyed trying to keep him calm, while she was watching him with those lifeless eyes. She shrug her shoulders.

"Want to go train?"

"What?! No."

"Well then let's take a walk."

He just nodded and they took the direction of the nearby park. He had in truth no idea of what he was doing or what he was supposed to do. He let his head down and kicked a rock at his feet. As usual he was keeping to himself, since he was used to her doing most of the talking, but as she was not has changed her almost entirely.

"Are you cold?" she looked at her body and after that replied.

"I don't know. Can't feel the cold or warmth the same." He took her hand and sure enough her skin was rather cold, but not too much. However he knew keeping her outside might not help too much. He stopped, taking off his scarf and putting it around her neck.

"Put your hands in your pockets."

"I'm fine why are you doing this?"

"What?" he was taken by surprise.

"You will end up getting hurt and I don't want that."

"It's none of your concern."

"I'm making it, I will die either way."

"Shut up you annoying woman. I will find a way, you fading away from me is not an option."

She tilted her head slightly to the left. "From you?" his eyes went wide. She took the scarf off and put it back around his neck not letting him out of her sight. She rested her hands on his chest while he tried to back away, but regardless she was taking steps with him.

"Your heart it's beating."

~~~Fuck~~~

"I though demon hearts don't beat unless they feel something very strong towards one person." He finally manager to get some distance between them.

"But I don't understand." She was trying to figure out an equation that wasn't there before. "Did you love me then?" the only response she got from him was an annoyed grown.

"That is not an answer." He resumed to just nodding his head.

"And all these years?" he nodded again. "And even now?" he sighed trying to contain himself.

"I thought your heart was affected, not your brain."

"I'll take it as a yes." She finally sat down on a bench looking more defeated that anything else.

"It wasn't my place to say anything after what happened." He had tried to close up all those feelings after seeing her in someone else's arms, seeing her smile from a distance. Watching her grow more fierce and beautiful. She rose her eyes to him.

"Why would you submit yourself to such hurt? Why punish yourself like that?"

"Telling you then would not have helped. The damage was done. All I could do was try to keep you safe from any ruler or any worlds, from men who thought they could break you or leave you when things got tough. From enemies and countless timelines that you were banished to, and now from yourself." Her eyes beamed demonically.

"I never wanted this. Not to feel a single thing. But it's been too long, too much without a purpose."

"You are meant for much more. Whether you like it or not." She looked to the side and her features changed. "I am tired, so tired. I had enough." He grabbed her arm probably gripping tighter than he should.

"I remember a time when you would fight against anyone to prove that you belonged and now that you have all that you are willing to throw it all away. I'd say you are the hypocrite." She tried to punch him, but he stopped her hand. Her aura was intensifying drawing more darkness to her. "What do you intend to do, kill me?" her look signaled he was pushing his luck. "You are mad right now because I am right. And I saw your heart beat before after it stopped and I know it can beat again." With those last words her body relaxed almost instantly.

"You are serious about this. You are actually serious about trying. I have never seen you so determined, so opened." He let her hand go and refrained from looking at her. He was mad. Did she actually think he was joking? She sat back on the bench and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up. She exhaled and looked up at the sky, a sense of calm washing over her.

"You are weird." He just stayed quiet watching her. "Have you been hiding all this time so no one would notice your feelings?"

"As I recall I was right here."

"But you haven't tried to get close." He groaned "I did, in my own way."

"When?"

"Figure it out." And with that he left retreating back to Kurama's apartment. One more second and he felt his heart would erupt from his chest.

~~~That's annoying woman~~~

His partner eyed him.

"You're early, it's barely 22:00."

"What are you my keeper?"

"I'm taking it didn't go so well? I'll set up the couch."

The couch in truth he didn't have a home. He never actually believed he needed one. He had always roamed from place to place, but as years went by everyone he knew found a place to call home.

"How much is a house?" Kurama's eyes widened to the point of disbelief.

"What?!" he started laughing, much to his annoyance.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Do you even have money."

"I got payed for the missions after I returned."

"You did? Well I figured he had to make you do them. Well we can go online and see."

"Online?"

"For such an old demon, you surely are not modern."

"Shut it, I'll find someone else to help me."

"Ask her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I'll ask Yukina."

"She knows as much of modern days as you" he did have a point.

"She will help, might even be a good distraction and a way to get closer."

"What do you know you fool?"

"I know what if you revert back to hiding from her and denying your feelings this won't work. Don't think you have three months ahead, think of it a chance to win her back." Hiei glared at him.

~~~Peculiar breed, annoying to the bone~~~

2nd of October 07:00

The sun was particularly lazy in coming out that morning. Her doorbell rang insistently, the sounds echoing in the apartment. It was so loud and obnoxious that at one point her door swung open violently.

"WHAT?! Oh, hello."

His presence there calmed her spirits down. She invited him in the kitchen and starter making coffee.

"Why are you here so early?" he was watching her through the corner of his eyes. Her lazy morning habits, her messy dark long red hair. How she stretched trying to reach the above cupboard. How she would shove the hair out of her hair to only have it return back to taunt her. She was used to him being quiet, but now he was shifting nervously in his chair, like he was struggling to remain still. She pressed a hand to her forehead and turned to him.

"Coffee, black?" he just nodded his head in approval. She turned back pouring him a cup and dangled it in from on his face until he accepted it, careful enough as to not touch her hand. She light up a cigarette and watched him from the other end of the table. He wasn't going to be much of a talker.

"Are you mad about last night?"

He ignored her question entirely. After putting out her cigarette she rested her feet on the available chair next to her.

"That day when I almost died by his hand you saved me. Your eyes were so desperate and so fixed on the damage he managed to inflict. If you haven't pulled me back when you did, I would have died instantly. You healed me, gave me your energy." He finally looked her way "When I exposed my powers to those humans in order to save me. You came in order to make sure I was safe. You touched my shoulder and told me to call if I needed you." She looked at her coffee cup remembering "When Koenma banished me to that feudal era, you found your way to me and asked if I would come with you. That we will fight and you will keep me safe. You took my hand that day." His gaze intensified as she got up and took a chair near him.

"I always thought you hated being close to me, touching me." He frowned slightly but enough for her to notice.

"What a troublesome demon."

Despite her condition she knew well not to push him. He was outside of his comfort zone and she didn't want to take advantage of that. Overall she didn't latch onto him when all Hell broke loose. She didn't ask for help, but neither did she resent him appearing suddenly. She wouldn't dare hurt him. When her heart stopped she went out of her way to get it all back. A glimmer of a feeling. It took dying the first time around , but back then she had the Phoenix power. When she was given the title of goddess, the god of Rebirth was the first to great her. She demanded for him to take back his part. The one thing that stopped her body from destroying itself. And now a few months later in the equation, she had just 3 months left. She trailed on.

"I did not take it as love. I took it as you helping me and in all the madness I've ignored the signs. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't my intention for you to notice."

"And yet you wanted that. Beyond the pride and cold exterior, you wanted me to know." He clenched his fists annoyed.

"It wouldn't have helped. I have long you long ago. What help would my feeling provide? Would my emotions keep you out of harm's way? Would you have let me near you? The answer to those is no, because you see me as who I was."

"Wrong" she gently placed her hands on top of his fists startling him.

"Your emotions could not keep me safe, but you did with every occasion given. A confession wouldn't have helped during the turmoil, but your abrupt presence and sharp tongue did somehow. We weren't one, but we were still running into each other. I do admit your effort was greater. You made it happen and who you were 10 years ago is not who is standing before me now. So " she got up "Let's restart this morning" she kissed his cheek "Good morning. What brings you here so early?"

Startled but very alert he responded "You" a faint smile played shortly on her lips.

16:00

Later that day the group planned to go to the Light festival nearby and he thought it might be a good opportunity to take her out. She loved lights, candles so this was a chance for him to also spend more time with her. Although he was rather startled by the events from that morning, he pushed aside his dislike for the large group and meaningless outgoings and just went with it. She's known them for years and not one of them hurt her. So he was also in a way relying on them for extra help.

The location was crowded, much to his dislike. All those humans, cheerful and carefree, happy. He turned to her since she wasn't talking. Her eyes were fixed on the lights in the distance, her stare colder than before.

"Don't you like it here?" she looked at him oddly like he had just woken her up from her sleep and she didn't know what he was doing there.

"I just realized that I won't be here when the cherry blossoms."

"Don't be stupid woman. I am not letting you die."

The group kept a fair distance, but still watched carefully. Kurama kept them in the loop, much to Hiei's dislike. Yukina smiled.

"Maybe him getting close to her again is a good thing." Kuwabara look at them and spoke.

"He was never close to her, why would he open up now?" she was quick to correct him.

"Yes he was, you could see it in his eyes, like now." Kuwabara looked back at them.

"All I see is anger."

"He's worried."

"Still looks like anger to me."

Kurama felt it was appropriate to intervene.

"Let's give them a chance. I am sure 10 years apart meant some changes occurred."

"Fine but I still think he doesn't stand a chance. He's not a softie or a master in the art of love." Kurama chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll manage."

The group divided at the entrance, all taking in different activities. Hiei just stood there with her watching the crowd of people. She glanced over to him and sighed.

"If you don't want to be here you can go. You don't have to go out of your way." He glared at her.

"It would be easier if you would help too." She cocked an eyebrow and shrug her shoulders.

"Fine. Do you want to get something to eat?" he nodded slightly.

"Geez I am dead inside and I still more fun that you."

"Why you "

"Come on."

She took his hand and dragged him to the food stands. He just stared down at their hands intertwined and couldn't help but smile softly. It felt right being with her. And even if progress was slow he felt more at ease knowing she was with him.

They managed to lose a couple of hours at the festival and it would be dark soon.

"Are we staying until the fireworks?"

"Only if you want to."

"It would be nice. We should find a spot." He scanned the area and grinned. He picked her up and started running with her.

"Where are we going?"

"Higher ground."

The festival being near some mountains provided them with the perfect overall view. Also he enjoyed the solitude, away from all those people. He gently put her down and took in the view.

"You do know the fireworks are going to start in a few hours?"

"I know." She sat down on a rock and looked over the city. She agreed with the spot. Being around noisy crowds wasn't her favorite either.

"Can I ask you something?" she looked in his direction assessing his grave look.

"Of course."

"After your heart stopped why did you chose those men to be with?" she widened her eyes slightly. She didn't expect that from him.

"I was trying to feel something anything."

"Why not with me?" so that was where he was getting at. Not the men, but why not him. She was taking her time to answer and he was being visibly impatient.

"Is it because you can't see yourself like that with me?" that earned him a scoff from her.

"Seeing yourself with someone like that is easy. Sex is easy. Seeing more is the hard part." His chest tightened and he let the air out of him lungs slowly.

"I knew you were there, available and if I put my hand out you would have taken it. But you are not mine to break. I couldn't see you and use you like that, because you don't deserve it." His shocked expression made her wonder.

"Do you still think I am mad at you from 10 years ago?" he didn't answer.

"I'm not. We separated because we couldn't deal with one another. Didn't know how. It's past so get over it."

"You wouldn't have hurt me."

"You deserve better. Not a one night stand, not meaningless actions. Your body and heart are not meant for that." He took a step towards her. "Did you want it to be more?" she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you want more after your heart stopped?" she didn't even have to ask if he was referring to himself. But for whatever reason she had a hard time formulating a response. He could tell an internal conflict was happening. Like she was trying to remember something long forgotten. She raised her eyes to look at him.

"I'm going home."

"What?" he asked almost growling at her. "See you" and with that she jumped off the rock and was out of sight. He swore under his breath annoyed for not receiving an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiei POV:**

That annoying selfish woman managed to slip through my fingers last night. A mistake I will not be making again. In the morning I went to her apartment but I could feel she wasn't there.

"Where are you woman?"

I could feel traces of her energy, but they were faint, like she wasn't even home last night. My mind raced. If she wasn't home last night, where was she? After scouting the city high and low I still couldn't get a recent read on her. She was good at hiding if she wanted that, but this was no time to be losing her out of my site. I went back to the festival and the trace of energy was just as faint.

Even if I hated the idea I had to go to the man that has banished her so many times. He could find her. As I barged in the office, Botan jumped frightened.

"Where is she?"

"What do you mean where is she?" I crossed my hands over my chest just so I would keep my hands away from my sword.

"Did you do anything to her?"

"Why are you so quick to blame me? I haven't seen her since the last time she came to see me."

Botan finally got over her fright and added to my annoyance.

"I thought she left with you last night. Did you do have a fight?" I even asked myself if we did. No, we didn't.

" I know how you two used to yell and fight."

"We didn't, I just can't sense her."

"Have you ever thought she wants to be alone?" I looked at the ruler. Did what I say last night hurt her? Did I overstep?

Normal POV:

He left and decided he was willing to wait it out until she was ready to come back. Maybe she did need a few moments alone. At was not almost 10 pm and he was sitting outside in a tree near her apartment waiting for her to come back, and at night she finally made her way down the road. She was taking slow steps while staring off in the distance. If he somehow managed to strike a chord last night all emotions were drained by now. She passed the tree and he could have sworn she wanted to stop, but reconsidered and continued walking.

4th of October – 10:30

He knew that it was best to leave her alone. If he would have talked to her last night, things might have gone wrong and that was something he couldn't afford.

In the morning he knocked at her door and he heard her inviting him in. he wondered why her door was opened. She was still in bed and he rested against the wall after entering her bedroom.

"Why was your door opened?"

"I figured you had no place to go last night and that my couch was more comfortable than the tree outside." He smirked. She yawned and pulled the covers over her head and groaned.

"I don't want to get out of bed."

He looked at her lovingly and went in the kitchen to make coffee for her. A few minutes later he came and out a cup on her nightstand. She peaked from under the covers and watched him go stand by the doorway enjoying his own coffee.

"You can sit on the bed you know."

"I'm fine."

"No really here." She said moving to one part of the bed. "There's enough space. We can watch a movie." He nodded hoping she didn't take in account how surprised he was by her invitation. He carefully got in bed near her and she flipped through the channels until she was happy with a particular show. She pulled her knees to her chest and started drinking the coffee with an almost serene look on her face. Her eyes diverted from the screen to him.

"If you don't like the show I can change it."

"It doesn't bother me." She nodded her hear and then rested it on his shoulder redirecting her eyes to the TV.

"Don't be so tense, I'm not doing anything to you." He frowned and rolled his eyes even if she couldn't see him and put an arm around her, letting her rest on his chest.

"You know this feels more natural than your date plan."

"It's not a date plan"

"Then what is it?" she asked raising her eyes to him. In an instant he backed away and she understood she came too close for his own comfort. "I'm sorry" she blurred out and he sighed. Spending so many years apart he hasn't realized how startled he would be from such a small thing.

"You see I am not very good with this getting close, being with someone. But I am willing to see it through"

"Then stop backing down." She was right. He should do that. He had to do that. Not like he was shy or at least he wanted to think that. He got closed to her face, looking in her eyes.

"You know how to do this better than me. That's how you managed to get my attention the first time around." She tilted her head to the site.

"Back then I had a heart."

"If you had one now, if you could feel this moment, what would you do?" she closed her eyes concentrating.

"I would…I am sure that I would." She pulled him by the shirt kissing him and he was helpless to her power. He needed her to make that gesture as he couldn't.

The rest of the days followed in a normal fashion, seeing each other when given the chance but not making any more progress. However on the 18th of October they decided to meet in town for the morning coffee. She needed to get away from that flat.

She was patiently waiting on the assigned bench in the park when someone caught her attention. With him she has had the last meaningful relationship. Despite him being a human he has managed to give her the sense of normality she needed. He was her last anchor to feelings. Losing him came as a hard blow. But she knew her life would take its toll on him.

"Hello I didn't know you were back in town." She raised her lifeless eyes and he immediately knew something was wrong. He knew about it before it all started. "How are you feeling?"

"Dead" no emotions could be read, no triggers, nothingness. He watched her carefully and sat down next to her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"My life has been too much to take once before, now it would be futile human." He was shocked by the name calling but he knew she wasn't the same woman he met.

"I am human, but it was what you once wanted."

"Once." unphased he continued talking "I also know you are being stubborn on purpose." He placed his hand on the back of her head and he pulled her closer. Before his lips touched hers a cold blade was forced to his neck. Looking to his left he met the demon's crimson eyes that spelled trouble. Looking back at her he met even more resistance. Her eyes hallow and white, murderous. Her fangs were showing and he would have probably met his end as soon as his lips kissed hers.

"Slowly take your hands off her and back away human." He did as requested and Hiei put away his sword and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down or we'll be seen." She complied to his request and the human spoke.

"I know you. You were the one that came that day at the dinner to check up on her."

"I'm flattered." He retorted rolling his eyes. "And that day against my better judgement I let her go with you and look where that got her. You should have figured it out by now that a boring human life is not fit for a goddess."

"And a life of danger is? Did you manage to protect her?" Hiei clenched his fists in anger but knowing very well that a punch from him would have ended the human's life. She got up and took his hand into hers.

"Let's go before the human says something that he'll regret." He turned his crimson eyes to her and nodded liking the change.

"This is not you. I refuse to believe that you are dead. Inside of you, buried very deep is still the woman that I love."

"The woman you loved exists no longer so the term of love should not have a present tense. She's gone. I am just a shell."

And with that she started walking with the demon's hand still locked with hers. He wondered if there was any truth to her words. When they reached a more secluded part of the park he pulled her suddenly to him. His lips locked with hers took very much by surprise as he has never kissed her before. She was always the one getting closer to him. After they parted she looked at his face and could tell he was mad but couldn't understand why. She wanted to let go on his hand but he kept it in a firm grip, his grasp not loosening.

"Why are you so mad?"

"You stupid woman." His voice echoed loudly "Don't ever be so casual about who you are. And don't even let a man get that close to you again." Him alone probably didn't realize how angry and stirred up he was. He managed to get overruled by his emotions. The grasp on her hand got tighter, but she was still looking into his eyes. Her free hand extended cautiously to his face and he sensed she was being mindful about the entire situation. However that alone was not enough to diffuse the tension. Slowly she came closer to his body hugging him. She could feel he was tense and his mind was overruled by anger. She softly caressed his hair and pressed her cheek onto his and whispered gently.

"Please calm down" her hand trailed down to his free hand. "I would have not let him kiss me. I can't allow that. Only you get that chance." His grip loosened a bit and she backed a few inches to look at his troubled expression. She hated the fact that because of her he was hurting. A flicker of sadness washed over her making her eyes soften and become alive.

"Please Hiei, don't make that face. I can't bare it." Suddenly she felt light headed and a sharp pain pierced her chest.

20th of October

He had taken her to Demon World in order to be healed and has not left her side or sleep in those 2 days she's been out. On the second day, Mokuro came in the room.

"Any improvements?"

"None."

"It looks like she is in a lot of pain. She is dying faster than we can repair the damage."

"Shut it! I still have some time." Mokuro was looking only at her.

"I always knew you still harbored strong feelings for her. That's why you could never stand still for long. You knew when she was hurting or scare and you punished yourself equally blaming yourself for not having her near you."

"Hn."

"She gave you a purpose and a place in this world, of course you loved her for it and having met her before I truly saw why. But you need to stop blaming yourself if you want to help her."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"A message from Spirit World came for you."

"What does that fool want?"

"He said that he has seen her feeling again as even a greater risk. That without the Phoenix, her as normal might put the destruction into a sort of over drive."

"What?" he felt his voice breaking.

"She's in pain because of it. Her power is eating away at her. They said without emotions she can't feel anything the same so it's allowing her to be with everyone a little longer. I am guessing she felt it the first time around."

"Then why the hell did she give back her power? They didn't want it. The Gods insisted."

"She overpowered them. I don't think she wants to die, but she doesn't have a choice. How sad, she's the only one left of her kind. Just like you." He started walking to the door.

"Tell her…I'm sorry for everything I did."

"And where are you going?"

"Away from her. Somewhere far away where I can't hurt her."

"Do you think she wants that?"

"Get lost!" and with that he existed the room. The following day she finally woke.

"Glad to see you're back."

"So I'm in Demon World." Over the years she knew well not to get too close to demons and their world. She scanned the room for him.

"He's not here." Mokuro told her the even that led to it and the patiently listened to everything and then put a hand to her heart as if checking the damage done.

"What do you intend to do now?"

"That stupid demon is so reckless. I'm going to punch a ruler then find him. Thank you for the help" she got out of bed.

"Do you love him?"

"He's like a stubborn weed. You first pluck it relentlessly annoyed by its presence. But after appearing time and time again, that weed that is buried so deep seams so familiar like it belongs there with the other flowers. Maybe making them even more beautiful. See you."

Her steps took her to Spirit World where she waited to be greeted in the office.

"Sir, she's awake and wished to see you."

"Let her in." Botan opened the doors "This way."

Like a vicious animal she jumped over the desk, her fangs inches from the young rulers face.

"I see you're better." He said nervously.

"Bite me weakling. Your little message that you couldn't even deliver in person send him away from me and I don't appreciate it."

"Is your heart beating?"

"No, but I might just consider replacing it with yours."

"You're mad he went away! You really are mad? This is great." She blinked rapidly and let go of his shirt.

"You're insane."

"No, no, I think this is truly magnificent. You can't feel yet not having him with you is triggering some emotions in you."

"So?" she said getting and he straightened his clothes.

"This means that maybe we can find a way to bypass your death. It will take some time but if you want I can try to make you better and prolong your life."

"Without the Phoenix powers I hardly see a good outcome."

"But we can try."

"Help me find him first."

He went back to Human World and was hiding in a forest two towns away. On the 22nd of October she made her way over to there in search for him. Concealing her powers so she could sneak up on him trying to make less sounds as possible. Being a windy day helped her conceal her steps. She would find resting his back against a tree, his eyes closed but his body still alert. This forest reminded her of the first time they met face to face. She was wondering aimlessly and was hiding after a series of events triggered. At first he was startled by her presence but soon saw she was not a threat. He was lucky, he was hurt but a battle wouldn't be faugh between them. After some exchange of words and time she told his she could heal his wounds. He immediately requested it not knowing what it implied. She closed the space between them and he became suspicious drawing his sword. Her palms were facing him in a sign of surrender and told him not to kill her. He let her come closer and in a swift move she kissed him letting her aura heal him. Quickly after their lips parted he left. Soon after that she became part of the spirit detective team.

He opened his eyes quickly feeling someone was watching him and swiftly got up. He was startled to see her in front of him but was quick to regain his composure, letting his cold expression over rule him.

"Get away from me. I will only hurt you."

"You promised me three months. As far as I'm aware you still have some time."

"Could you not hear me woman?" he was being stubborn about it/

"Stop letting what that idiot said cloud your judgement and think about your own needs for once. You want to be next to me and I want you near me as well." His gorgeous eyes softened a bit after hearing her statement.

"Being near me will kill you faster." She crossed her hands over her chest and cursed under her breath.

"So what you want the last time you see me to be at my funeral?"

"That is not what I said."

"Then what the fuck are you saying? You aren't killing me. You are not in the wrong here, so stop pissing me off!" he looked at her perplex.

"All your life you shut down your emotions and tried to not get close to anyone. You have managed to deny yourself all that you wanted. And now that you finally looked at your own heart you are running away? I know you are not used to it but you have the right to be happy for once. I know that this scenario does not have a happy ending and it hurts me. But how much are you going to keep denying yourself to me?" she slowly started walking towards him, her eyes calm and gently. Her hands were up in the same surrender stance, her palms facing him, opened and exposed.

"Don't." he wanted to back down but her simple presence kept him on the spot.

"Don't worry, my heart is not beating." She gently took his hand to her chest to prove she wasn't lying, yet her eyes were exhibiting emotions. "I want to find a way to be here longer with you." The confusion on his face was obvious. She took a step back and closed her eyes allowing the pain to calm and for her to revert back to her cold self.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're a smart demon, figure it out." He smirked.

The remaining days of October were spent in Demon World while the ruler of worlds was trying to find a way to prolong her life. Kurama also joined that cause.

"You do realize if we fail…"

"Don't think of that. I at least owe her this. To keep her alive."

"if we do fail we'll be losing them both. A world without her in it is not something he will accept."

"Don't you think I don't know all that? We need a method that will not allow her to destroy herself"

"When did it come to this so fast?"

"I know I was a coward. By forcing her away I have also helped develop her powers faster than they should. I always figured she would use them to end us all, not herself"

"Can't we divide the power from her body?"

"That would be torture. Like ripping the flesh off her bones."

"But there is such a method."


	4. Chapter 4

**1** **st** **of November**

In an ominous looking room they were all looking at her as the process was being explained. They brought the Special Forces to provide her energy at all times so she can survive the process. The god of Rebirth was also there with the god of War.

"So I'll be human? What if I need my powers to defend someone?" but the real question behind her spoken on was would he still love her as a human?

"You will be human."

"And my powers?"

"They will vanish if we can manage the separation" she glanced over to her partner that was obviously fighting an internal error.

"How bad will it hurt?" he asked Koenma.

"Worse than when you had the Jagan eye implanted." He went pale in an instant "No. There has to be another way." The god of Rebirth spoke.

"There is. If she takes back the Phoenix power. I gave it to you for a reason, you earned it body and soul. It is yours."

"It is not, it's a part of you."

"It is and I gladly give it to you."

"I said NO." she flared in her demonic voice.

"You could die here and now."

"I will not." She said looking at her lover. Kurama watched the exchange with great interest. Her as a human would be an odd site to see, one hid dear friend might portrait differently given his dislike for the breed. Koenma spoke.

"I am asking you again as a friend…"

"You are no friend of mine. Do it."

They strapped her down, chained and sealed her with spells so she could not escape. Spirit World trembled and the Gods watched bitterly as one of their own was going to be stripped down of all their essence. War turned to his friend.

"There has to be a different way. I enjoy torture and blood and gore, but this, this is…she's one of us. A God!"

"I know what she is and what she will always be. Call me when it's over, I can't stand to watch her like this."

She was valiant for the first part. Her screams echoed until she had no more voice left, but it's like they could still hear the turmoil inside. Her lover existed the room feeling sick to his stomach and his partner followed.

"I know this is hard for you, but you need to be there to grant her some comfort."

"I need to stop this."

"I know you want to stop the process, but she's halfway done, and then you will have more time with her. If you'll still have her that is."

"What did you say to me?"

"Apologies, I thought…"

"What? That my feelings will disappear just like her powers?"

"Look I just considered that…"

"Don't." his eyes were throwing daggers, but he was still trying to maintain his composure. "That power is like a virus that is killing her, so it needs to go."

It wasn't her powers that drew him to her. It was her as a person. He revealed his Jagan eye in order to assess the situation from outside. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour. While in normal circumstances she could easily hide her thoughts this was not one of them.

He could hear everything, he could see all that she was thinking, moving in a rapid succession like her life was flashing before her eyes. And she was mad, furious, despite the pain. After a few minutes her mind cleared and her thoughts became a whisper.

"What are you seeing?"

A vivid memory was forming gradually and her core settled. –it was fuzzy, but it felt warm. She sun was setting and he could hear the wind softly scattering the leaves outside. He was seeing a moment through her eyes. As she looked to her left so did he following a train of her thoughts. She was looking for something and then he saw himself. They were inside her house and he was sitting on the window sill.

"Won't you come join your friends?"

"Don't confuse a mission with friendship woman."

"Then I'll let you be." He finally looked at her.

"Have you decided if you'll join us?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Hn, I don't care. But you have some useful skills." She smiled.

"Just because I healed you doesn't mean I will do that for everyone." He knew her words touched him and he felt at ease knowing that.

"And why would I care?" she stepped closer and rested near the window sill.

"Your eyes can betray you."

"Stupid woman." She laughed since she knew he was just being defensive. But either way he did lean in for that second kiss, he wanted that sensation.

Hiei snapped out of it when outside sounds distracted him. He quickly entered the room to see a dark shadow ragging and roaring before disappearing. He was quick on his feet and caught her. Not conscious but alive.

"You did good woman."

Recuperation was not going to be an easy task. Her body was barely stable and she wasn't opening her eyes. He was also starting to regret letting her go through it. They had returned to Demon World since he would not trust anyone else, especially with her current condition.

"I would have expected for you to at least bring her here awake." Mokuro said.

"I can barely feel her energy."

"Well she is human now. Regretfully."

"I need some air, watch her."

"Hey I am not you…guard dog." But he had already left the room. He complexion was pale and even lying asleep she was still in pain after the separation. Mokuro ordered the doctors to watch her before heading to bed.

4th of November- 10am

The king stepped into the salon only to find her still there, but no sign of him. It was strange since he would not leave her sight for long. The second in command was summoned in order to try to locate the wondering demon.

"I am telling you he's got to be around."

"And we've looked and there's no sign of him."

"Search further."

"We have, all scouts came back empty handed."

"He wouldn't just leave, not with her in such a fragile condition."

Around lunch time, Hiei was still not back in the realm and now everyone was on full alert. Around night fall the machine showed a flat line. Her heart suddenly gave out and that was when the king knew something was truly wrong. He should have been there. He would have.

"Get breathing, or else." Mokuro's voice echoed loudly.

Soon after an immense power was felt throughout the realm. Upper class demons emerging from their hiding place, coming to get her. Three distinct energies, one stronger than the other. The alarms were sounded and everyone was getting ready for battle. A voice echoed, drawing the attention of the guards.

"Give us the girl and we will give you your demon."

"Prove to me he's unharmed." Mokuro yelled back but only a laugh was heard.

"I wouldn't say unharmed, but alive yes."

A soldier appears.

"My lord…"

"Not now."

"But my lord."

"What?!"

"She's gone." And it was then when the king got his proof and felt his energy. Still fighting like mad, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Stupid demon. You'll kill yourself."

He was looking at three demon brothers, ready to face them head on.

"If I die that is none of your concern."

"Well we are here for a trade. Her for you." His eyes spelled despair and they looked empty.

"Brother, I can't sense her here."

"But you said she was brought here."

"I can't feel her energy." They all looked at Hiei and the older of the brothers spoke.

"I can only think of two reasons why that is. One, my little brother is lying and she never was here or two she's dead." The obvious hurt in the fiery eyes of the demon signaled the second one was the truth.

"HOW!. WHY!?" ye yelled out. "Not only did she sacrifice herself again to be with a rotten low class demon like you, but now she strongest of us all is dead? What did you do?" no matter the force of the punches he would not say a word.

"You unworthy demon, from birth until now all you knew was to destroy everything you touched. Kill them! Kill them all but leave him to me. I will enjoy tearing out your heart." One step closer to him and he was thrown backwards by a sudden force.

"What did you do?"

"It wasn't him. It was me." A voice came from a tree. Darkness engulfed the terrain and all plans alive withered away. "I am touched to have such devoted fans however I don't like it when they wake me up." She climbed down in one swift more sending a cracking earthquake when her feet touched the ground. Her eyes were bloodshot and vicious and her fangs sneered dangerously. Her claws were eager to dig deep into flesh. Her lover couldn't find the words. She came closer to him but refrained from touching him.

"What I am is what I was born with, it's in my blood, it's a part of me and you can't separate that." She looked back at the three brothers. "Like you can't separate him from me." She older brother snapped.

"He hurt you."

"Well not see here the thing is, I am still going to hurt you more." Her lover stepped ahead.

"No. he's mine. You can have the other two."

"You are hurt."

"And you need to shut up you woman, he's mine to kill."

"You can't kill me, I am far superior to you."

"Even so I will beat you."

"I see that you are determined." She said "But today I am hungry and he's blood with do."

"I said no." she knew he's worlds cut deep in Hiei's pride, more so he's feelings.

"What he said should not even faze you. This weakling doesn't even deserve the privilege of fighting you." His gorgeous eyes widened, taking in her words.

"I do not intend to kill them, I intend to use them."

Her swift moves could be barely perceived by lower class demons, but her lover could see. One hand on his blade, one quick clean cut on her arms, just one drop of blood ingested by them and it was over. While her blood could provide strength and power far beyond their abilities, this time hers would make them her puppets.

"And what do you intend to do with them?"

"Make them pay for their sins."

They entered the gates of Spirit World and head straight to the office. He stood up focused on the three strangers.

"One, your plan didn't work. I am still dead as a doorknob. Second these are your new team. Strong demons, high rank, obeying me or I will torture them again. Third, fuck you."

"What do you mean new team?"

"We quit. We atoned for every murder, theft and crime we did while serving for you. These three idiots will take our place." She pointed to the older brother who was glaring murderously at her. "He's Sebastian. Smile prick." Like on command a smile was forced on his lips. The second brother was the brains of the group and preferred strategy over fighting. "He's Bayu and the other kill freak is Han."

"Did you use your blood on them?"

"Yes, it's a hard blow to see how much power I can give someone, but then have them do my bidding."

"We are not your puppets." Sebastian snapped.

"No, but you will do as told. And next time I would be more cautious before touching what is mine."

"He's not right for you, he can't be your mate. He's a heartless demon, a renegade and he will hurt you with every chance he gets."

"I am heartless. I am a renegade."

"You are a goddess damn it." Bayu cleared his throat.

"If I may. My brother sees him as unfit due to past events. He wanted to ensure your safety and nothing more. He may not be good with words, but his intentions are."

"Then he can earn my trust by keeping Human World safe. Deal. Thank you."

"What?" Sebastian snapped and his brother spoke. "He said thank you for this opportunity."

She exited the office ignoring the protest going on behind her and went back to Demon World. He was sitting on the window sill in his room. His wounds have been cleaned and dressed but she knew he must have been in pain.

"You should really have those healed."

"I am fine."

"Stop thinking about what he said."

"You are royal pure blood and I am just a forbidden combination." She sighed on purpose to draw his attention to her, her lifeless eyes staring back into his.

"Look her beautiful, I know you demons have an unwritten rule book that you follow. But I figured that changes the first time you have ever touched me. Renegades like us don't follow rules and guides."

"I always believer I was unworthy." His statement came as a shock to her. The first light of the new day found them in silence.

"Then why did you keep pursuing me?" She asked after what seemed to be like an eternity. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair and exhaled sharply.

"How could I stay away." He was struggling to continue his sentence so she came closer and caressed his bruised hands.

"You annoy me." His eyes darted to her. "Always punishing and questioning yourself like this." Her hand gently trailed his left arm up to his neck. "If we are to talk about unworthy, I could say that I do not deserve you."

"Woman I…"

"Let me finish. You were cold and distant and at one point I got fed up. We fought constantly and we were getting ourselves in dangerous situations, but I was the one who let it all go and stopped reading into you. I went with another, I ran."

"You had….you were right to leave. I will never be the one to show you love." She leaned closer to his face. "Now that's a lie." Her lips brushed his in a quick kiss that left him wanting more. She smiled softly and caressed his cheek.

"I don't want to see that hurt expression on your face."

 **5** **th** **November – 13:10**

He slowly opened his eyes after some hours of sleep. He didn't yet make a move since she was sleeping soundly next to him ,serene without a care. He smiled to himself at the accomplishment. She was still with him, in his bed resting without fearing of what might come. He calmly watched her, feeling at ease with the entire situation. It took so much time to open up. So much time to find a window of opportunity.

He traced his fingers through her hair in order to convince himself she was real and not a figment of his imagination. He kissed her cheek and then slowly moved closer to her lips. He hesitated for a few second before leaning closer and claiming what was his. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the demon beside her.

"Good morning."

"Hello, did I wake you?"

"Don't worry."

"Good, I need to leave for a few days. Can I count on you not getting into trouble?"

"Will you?"

"I don't know, I can't promise that." She nodded and got out of bed retrieving from one of her jacket's pockets a small vile.

"Here"

"What's inside?"

"My blood. This way if trouble finds you, I know you'll be safe and I'll also know you used it."

"There is no need to worry about me."

"Your wounds are still not healed."

"I can take care of myself." She frowned pushing him back on the bed and getting on top of him.

"Just take the damn thing." He rested his hands on her hips taking in the sight of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight. In the closeness he could hear his own heart beating.

"I'll be safe. I'll come back." She nodded her head, snuggling to his neck.

"Woman, get off before I convince myself that I don't need to go."

"And what of it?" he smirked and stood up looking at her. "then you won't be able to escape my claws."

"Who said I wanted to?" he briefly kissed her lips.

"Stops teasing me, I really need to, I'm already late."


	5. Chapter 5

While traveling to his destination his mind raced back in the past. He didn't know a thing a thing about dating and romance, but lust was language all creatures spoke. Him and the entire gang where in a resort taking some well-deserved time off. They weren't official but he planned on taking advantage of the opportunity. Getting to see her fight raised his interest, having her around enticed him and most importantly she wasn't scared of getting close to him. For a week the trip had been planned and he couldn't shut down the idea he had of her. The only problem for him was getting her alone, three nights and four days. If he couldn't manage then he would have more than likely backed away. But getting the gang off her was nearly impossible since this was the first time out with her. Everyone wanted to get to know her better.

They were all sitting at a table, enjoying a few drinks. He was across from her next to the team captain and Keiko. Across from him, her and his partner. To the left his sister and Kuwabara and to his right the oaf's sister and Botan. While they were all talking and laughing he noticed Kurama make friendly conversations with her. An accidental touch of the hand, standing very close to her. At one point she made a joke and he laugh placing a hand on her shoulder and moving lower to her back. He furiously kicked him under the table causing Kurama to wince in pain. He deemed it as a mistake until the next gesture got him another kick under the table. His partner got up.

"I'll go get the next round of drinks. Care to help me?" as asked looking at the demon. He just got up and followed.

"You know if you like the girl you could have just told me instead of kicking me."

"Who said anything about me liking her?"

"Then I guess the glares alongside the kicks were not meant for me?" the demon just crossed his hands over his chest not answering. Kurama chuckled.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked her tonight out for a walk on the beach?"

"Do what you want."

"You know how cold it can get during the night. I will offer her my jacket and put it around her shoulders. She will appreciated my gesture and I can hold to keep her from being cold." The demon glared signaling to his partner that he was pushing the right buttons.

"I'm sure that by the end of the night I will be leaving the beach hand in hand with her."

"Get your own stupid drinks."

He returned to the table but sat near her.

"That spot is taken." Said Kuwabara.

"And it's further from your ugly face."

"What did you say to me punk." She put a hand to his chest and a hand toward the other man.

"As much as I like hearing you two bicker I just want to enjoy my night." He looked down to the hand touching him and he turned. He rose his eyes to her and she retracted her hand.

"I'm sorry if it bothered you."

"It's fine." She smiled sweetly and Kurama returned with the drinks.

"I see you took my seat."

"And there is an available one there." Kurama directed a question to her.

"Are you alright with sitting near him?"

"Of course, I am fine with him."

"Plus she's less annoying than the oaf."

"I heard that runt." He got up and so did Hiei. She got up holding him by the shoulders. "Please not tonight, let's have a drink wouldn't that be better?" he nodded sitting back down.

"Yeah sit down" Kuwabara continued. She turned to him "Shut up about it or I'll smack you with this bottle!" like nothing happened she ignored the laughter that followed and offered the demon a drink. He applauded himself for that small accomplishment. He managed to sit near her without getting the gang suspicious. Well all except his partner who figured out his little act.

That night Kurama still managed to get his alone in order to address some words.

"If you are serious about pursuing her I honestly think that's a good thing. But don't it because you have some hidden agenda. You will only hurt her."

" Get off my case. I don't know what you're on about." That night the girls invited her to one of their rooms and he missed his chance.

The next day their activities took them to the beach. The guys set up everything and he was scouting the beach. He had a hard time understanding the human ways. Why would someone want to spend their days in the hot sun? He had no problem with the heat since he was partially a fire demon, however his sister didn't want to join that day. The rest of the girls made their way to the beach. Yusuke waved at them. He followed with his eyes only to stop baffled by the lack of clothes. While the girls chose a one piece bathing suit she was rocking a two piece suit. She stopped near him since he was farther away from the group and the girls went ahead.

"Why are you so exposed?" she looked at him puzzled and then down at her body.

"Does it not look good?"

"That is beside the point." She laughed lively and pointed to other people at the beach.

"Call it a custom wardrobe at the beach. See other girls are wearing it too."

"This is a weird custom. Just look at how much skin you're showing."

"Pfff. You're too uptight." He growled annoyed at the woman before him. A guy quickly made his way to her. "Hello there, sorry to bother but I couldn't help but notice what a stunning piece you are. Care to grab a drink?" Hiei could feel his blood boil.

"She's not going anywhere with you, now get lost."

"My bad, you two didn't look like you two were together. Sorry." When he was out of sight she looked at the demon.

"Thank you."

"it's your fault you stupid woman. Of course you'll attract attention like that." She blinked a few times where the outburst came from.

"Look her, my looks are none of your business and for your information girls are also checking you out." He turned to see a few women eyeing him.

"I don't care about that."

"Maybe but it happens when you look that good."

"What are you saying?"

"You are a fighter, of course you have a fit body. Some women like that."

"Including you?" she laughed again with more energy than before.

"Neah, I mean I won't deny you are good looking but I find other traits more appealing. Come on let's get in the water."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on stop being so sour. What if I drown and need someone to rescue me?" she said dragging him by the hand. Somehow he was managing to get closer to her. She didn't resent his personality and that appeased him. She got past the cold exterior, however he couldn't help but notice that his perspective was rapidly changing from the initial one.

In the afternoon the gang was trying to figure out a game to play and went for a card game. He of course ignored the entire scene. Shizuru concluded that a set of dares would spice up the game.

"No way, you are just doing this since I am the newest in the team and you want to get some dirt on me. I'm out, I'm going to go get a cocktail. You guys embarrass yourselves." She turned to him and called him by his name.

"Care to join me?" he shrugged his shoulders and followed adding he had nothing better to do.

"Why didn't you want to play that game? Isn't it a part of your weird customs?"

"I might be living I Human World but that doesn't mean I need to follow into everything. Besides they would probably make me kiss someone I don't want to or do something silly."

"It's not like you haven't kissed someone from the group." She looked at him.

"Well this is the first time you brought it up since it happened. Plus the team doesn't know about how we met I the forest and what happened in my apartment."

"Good because they'll never shut up about it."

"I know plus not like you care about a meaningless kiss." He narrowed his eyes annoyed at her choice of words and grabbed her hand forcing her to stop.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have been avoiding me like the plague for the last two months or so. I figured you didn't appreciate me getting that close to you."

"Did I say that?"

"Well no…"

"Then don't assume things on your own." He said letting go of her hand. She nodded acknowledging what he said. They entered the bar and ordered their drinks. She got a cocktail while he ordered a black coffee. She ran her fingers through her wavy messy hair and bit her lower lip trying to find the words to restart the conversation.

A band was setting up their gear getting ready to perform that night. The gang already made plans to listen to the band and join the karaoke and dancing later on.

"I first noticed your eyes." He looked at her and she knew he was paying attention and that she caught his interest. "Crimson eyes are a rarity, but that's not what caught my interest. While in general they look angry or cold, there are those moments when they are gentle and unsure of what is surrounding you. Like the first time we met. I am certain you never had someone get that close to you in such a short time."

"I am a renegade. No one gets that close."

"I did, twice." His gaze softened looking at the woman before him. "Yes you did. What do you intend to do about it?" she shifted in her chair drawing her body closer to the table, placing her hands close to his, but refraining from touching him. "I would like to get close to you."

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Why would I be? You haven't done anything to hurt me. While you are cold and rude, that has nothing to do with me."

"I might hurt you."

"Why? Do you want that?" his eyes widened in that beautiful gaze that she knew. She was getting past some invisible walls. "No, I have no reason to hurt you." She smiled sweetly.

"Then let's see how it goes." The palm of her hands gently cupped his hands. He was taken back by her willingness to get close to him as a person. And seeing that changed his perspective completely. She was getting to him in more ways than one and yearned for that closeness.

Later that day he joined the group at the bar in order to listen to the band play. As usual they were laughing so carefree. He was watching other couple how they interact trying to see how other people got close to one another. He did not appreciate how out in the open they displayed their affection. How could he perform all those gestures? The gripped the glass in his hand so tight causing it to break. The gang turned to him.

"Dude, you're bleeding." Yusuke said pointing to his hand. He looked down at his hand and shrug his shoulders closing his fist.

"Come on let's get that cleaned up" she said taking his hand. "Could you guys order him another drink by the time we get back?" they nodded and he followed her to her room. She took out the first aid kit from the hotel bathroom and sat on the bed.

"Come on give me your hand."

"I'm fine." He said licking some blood.

"Don't do that. What are you some kind of wild animal?" she said cleaning the blood from his lips with her finger. His gaze intensified seeing the worry in her eyes. "It's just a cut, I'll be fine."

"Do you take pride in being this stubborn?"

"I said I'll be fine."

"Look here hot head, you will sit on that bed and let me take a look at that wound."

"Hn. No."

"Fine then." She pushed him to a wall suddenly and kissed him using her Phoenix powers to heal him. The situation took him by surprise but he got over it before she wanted to part away from him by placing his arms around her body. That gesture caught her off guard as opposed from the first time she healed him. The first time around he just up and left, the second kiss she was the one that left him alone, but now he was demanding more. His strong body pushed him on the bed with him on top of her and she knew he was going to get physical fast. He bit her lower lip and his hands roamed her body. She gently pushed him a bit and he stopped to look at her. Her eyes signaled she didn't appreciate him being so forceful.

"What, do you not mate like this?"

"I refrain from using the term mate since that appeals to demons." She pushed him off her and got off the bed.

"What then?" she touched her lips since they were a bit sore.

"Demons are all about forceful and lustful sex am I wrong?"

"No" he said also sitting up rather annoyed.

"Well I am not a demon."

"But you are strong enough to withstand it."

"Phaaa, what? I am but that is it not the point."

"Don't tell me you are all about love?" he said the last word in disgust.

"That is not what I said, but I am not a piece of meat you can claim." She showed him the middle finger and stormed out of the roam infuriated. Needless to say he didn't join the gang anymore that night. She also sighed in relief when she saw he left her room later that night.

The next day he was in a foul mood, well more than usual. He didn't join them on the beach and he wasn't down for lunch. Before the evening events and dance she went to start packing since the next day they would be leaving. A knock was heard at her door. Opening it she say the demon's partner.

"Hey come in."

"Are you packing?"

"Yes, I probably will be too lazy tomorrow."

"Is everything alright? You didn't seem yourself today."

"I am fine really, just some stuff on my mind."

"They wouldn't have anything to do with Hiei would they?" she looked at the clever man and smirked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well your moods match. And if he is like then it can only mean you have got to him."

"Pff right. Well I don't care."

"Did he do something do you?"

"Not like I would let him."

"I see." He said smiling "I know he can be ruthless but if he didn't care, he wouldn't be like he is now. I know he can come on strong but you also must consider that he doesn't know how to get close to someone."

"Yeah I know." He nodded and headed out letting her pack. She exited in her balcony to smoke. Two balconies to her left he was sitting on the balcony rail. She looked over.

"What do you want?" his cold voice directed the question to her.

"Oh wow, I just came to smoke."

"Go somewhere else."

"You can go somewhere else you idiot."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"Don't push me you stupid woman." She put out her cigarette and was now looking at him with anger. "How annoying, fine be that way stupid demon." She entered back in her room and he jumped in her balcony following her.

"What is your stupid problem?"

"Mine? You are the one mad at me."

"Of course since you are being so annoying." She scoffed.

"Get out of my room if you have nothing better to say."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to acknowledge that you can't do what you want. Not with me."

"I believe you made that very clear." She sighed annoyed.

"Are you mad that I am not doing this on your terms?" she asked.

"No, but you are being impossible about it."

"And you thought I would just fall in your arms like that?"

"Well…no.." he was becoming unsure and uncomfortable with the discussion.

"Did you just want to get me in bed?" he glared at her "At first."

"What changed?"

"I'm leaving." She ran and grabbed his arm. His eyes looked down at her and she knew this was turning in a struggle for him. He was trying to establish his feelings for her.

"Let go woman."

"Talk to me."

"I have nothing further to say to you." He pushed her hand off him.

"Look I just need to know where you are now. Do you just want to sleep with me or do you want more?"

"I don't want anything to do with you." He knew that those words hurt her just by the look on her face. She looked down at the ground not saying another word for some time.

"Alright then, I respect your decision." And with that she resumed packing and ignoring his presence there. Her eyes were sad but she was keeping a good composure overall. He was struggling with himself trying to figure out what to say or do. He didn't want this. Her hurt and him unknowingly. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped packing.

"I didn't mean what I said." She didn't look at him at all "I am not good at making things right or know how to proceed from here."

"You should know that it's hard to take back words."

"I know."

"And I know you are having a hard time knowing what all this means. You need to figure this out first. If I mean anything to you or not." He turned her to him.

"Don't try read into my thoughts, you can't." she said gently placing a hand over the bandana on his forehead. "You don't need that power to know that I want more and that I am willing to let you get close to me." Although he couldn't put his feelings into words like her he still wanted to show her that he was on the same page. He pulled her body closer to his, hugging her gently. A gesture he wasn't familiar with but saw other perform.

"I'll try to make my intentions more clear from now on." Was all that he could say to her, but it was enough for her. She kissed him gently pushing him on the bed. He looked at her puzzled but then smirked.

"Don't give me that look. We are doing this on my own terms." She pinned his hands above his head. "You will keep them there and not touch me or bite me for that matter."

"What?"

"Relax."

He was used to having the ultimate control in those situations, never the other way around. He wasn't gentle, never had to be. He would never kiss a woman during matting. He would just bare his body and hers get it over with, then leave. But this time things would play out differently. She was in control. She was deciding every move and that enticed him even more. Not being able to touch but being touch brought out new sensations he has never experienced. In just a few days she had managed to bury herself deep inside him and he wasn't willing to let that go.

When morning came he deemed himself completely satisfied in body and soul. He watched her sleep for a couple of moments before being jerked up right by an unknown sensation. He got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He stood looking at himself in the mirror and he felt it again. A beating deep within him. He could hear it in his eardrums, he could feel in his chest. He quickly got dressed and left her room.

"Oh my." Botan gasped looking at the demon. His surprised face told her he didn't expect anyone to be in the corridor that early.

"Why are you sneaking away from her room? Are you two…?"

"Shut up. If you tell anyone about this I will kill you."

"Who will you kill?" Yusuke spoke.

"Fuck"

"Oh wow, you and….wow."

"Shut up you morron." He knew that he wouldn't be able to live that down once he knew.


	6. Chapter 6

**6** **th** **of November – 08:00**

Inside Koenma's office in Spirit World.

"I need you to explain to me why this is happening. All of it."

"Well I hope you have time to see this through."

"I need to know."

"Very well." The first conclusion he heard was that she was destroying her herself because she pushed her powers to the limit.

"While you were using your gifted third eye to look for her and magical items, she developed her powers. You do remember how they were at the beginning." How could he now. At first they didn't even know her origin. They deemed her as a gifted demon. Besides the sacred Phoenix powers she learned other abilities to conceal her true form. She learned the elements and trained ruthlessly in fighting and double sword techniques.

The first time she transformed in Spirit World where all souls crossed through. A darkness from within more fierce and horrifying than anything seen before. Wings as dark as night broke her bones and flesh. All scars ever suffered that transformation carried all of them. Dark hungry murderous eyes and fangs, hungry for blood. Claws sharp as daggers and a clouded mind set on killing. Her demonic voice echoed throughout Spirit World scarring the souls crossing over. Some would call them Death, others Dark Angels. All evil in one body.

That day he stood helplessly watching the transformation take place. Her skin white as a ghost, everything consuming her. He stepped closer and she roared at him, but he was not scared. He put his cloak over her hurt body and hugged her. He managed to calm down her spirit, to get in.

"She pushed herself too much in order to get back. We have always she would go on a killing spree like her parents." Two of the most heinous evil creatures made her in order to use her blood to create an army. Abandoned and left for dead at an early age after they thought they consumed her but the god of Rebirth found her. She was crying so loud fighting with all her strength. He considered her worthy of living. A chance not too many gave her.

When her parents found out she was alive they tracked her down. Heartless, set on power and destruction. No sign of emotions, thus set on killing their child. The battle was great, he himself fought alongside her. At that point they weren't together any more but he still could not leave her side.

"We knew it was a risk to take in showing her what memories have been buried deep." They knew she was just a weapon. It was then when her heart stopped for the first time.

"If and when she dies, can't you just bring her back?"

"I'm afraid not. She has no place in what humans call Heaven or Hell. She's too dark for either of them. She has no soul practically. That's where the Phoenix helped. She would always be reborn. Without it she will just vanish."

"Then she needs to get that power back."

"We can't do that against her will. She needs to accept such a selfless act and she won't."

"Then how do you intend to keep your life?"

"Threating me will not win back her life. We are trying to come up with something."

"Thousands of years or more of data and you can help her? Or don't want to?"

"Listen, recent data showed her death will cause a ripple effect on the world."

"What are you babbling about?"

"It would create an imbalance. She is the ultimate evil but with a kind heart. If a creature of her magnitude died, it would be impossible to change it with something else. It runs deeper beyond our comprehension. But she needs to live."

"Could we not reverse time?"

"We can't play such a game. There could be enormous risks involved. It could alter who she is right now. I know you love her but reversing time could mean a far worse chain of events. An imbalance we can fix somewhat, but not unpredicted events. "

"You are as useless as day one."

"There are rules to be followed."

"And what rules besides your stupid fear did you follow when you banished her?"

"Hiei, enough. I will find a way. I know how important is, how important Valery is to you."

"You'd better not forget that since you have less than two months."

"I won't."

When Hiei left the office, Koenma left to see his father.

"Father I require your advice in the case with Valery." He looked down at his son.

"Why are you interfering with her life right now?"

"She's dying."

"I'm well aware of the matter."

"She came and asked me to see to her end."

"Your own incapability and rash judgement brought you to this day. I will not aid you in the matter. Plus we don't need to go to war with the Gods."

"But father."

"You must learn to deal with your failure. The girl was a threat but she didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes stores are just stories, there is no need for them to hold any truth. Now fix it."

 **7** **th** **of November- 03:00**

Hiei diverted the course of his journey to a secluded temple in Human World. A temple where the worshipers of the God of Rebirth would come and pray. The caretaker of the temple was a very old fire demon. He diverted his eyes to the intruder in the night.

"I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. You are Hiei, the renegaded demon."

"I'm glad to see that my reputation precedes me. I'm here to get access to the realm of the gods." The old demon chuckled softly. "No demon can enter. You'll die before you set foot in it."

"I'll take my chances."

"I am assuming you want to see the god of Rebirth since you are here."

"Indeed and time is ticking."

"This is about the girl correct? The goddess of Darkness? Please tell me: if a god can't save her, what good can a demon like you do?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Is your sacrifice for love final? Selfless?"

"Yes" the demon chuckled again. "It's not, you are doing this for yourself as well."

"Point being?"

"It's selfish. I will consider it and give you a response in the morning."

"You are awake now."

"But I haven't slept, I will have your answer in the morning." Hiei placed himself in a nearby tree more angry than anything else. It's like everyone was useless to the point disbelief. If she has done more good than harm why wasn't anyone willing to help.

His consciousness drifted away to sleep soon after he had closed his eyes. His train of thoughts stopped to a particular image. Her face. He knew by heart the small lines around her eyes when she smiled. Those hazel big doll like eyes watching him curiously trying to read him. The smell of her hair and skin. Those luscious lips. All memories of her face where perfectly impregnated in his memory. The image soon turned to the Valery from now. Her face stern and cold. Her eyes black and hollow. No expression, no sentiment. It's like she lost her essence. The image further changed her skin growing paler and veins forming on her skin. Her eyes grey and lips bruised. Dead.

He woke up with a sudden jolt breathing hard. His face was covered in sweat and his head was throbbing in pain. It was already day but he was unaware of the hour. He wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him depicting such an image before his eyes. The temple grounds were quiet and look gloomy in the late autumn day. He sensed movement inside the temple and the keeper opened a door coming outside holding a tray with two coffee cups.

"Come on down here and join me for coffee."

"What time is it?" he asked jumping from the tree.

"a bit after 8. You look pale, are you feeling well?"

"It's nothing."

"You may want to regard it as such but I know you are lying."

"Hn." They sat down on the porch "This girl of yours is something, a rarity." Hiei just watched unfazed a certain spot on the coffee cup.

"Have you decided yet? Time is not something I have." Hiei said.

"And neither is patience. There are certain things you can't hurry. You are looking to obtain a miracle. That won't happen in a blink of an eye."

"No, it won't" he said putting down the cup "But sitting here with you won't help her either."

"Maybe it will, maybe I have what you need."

"Maybe." The door behind of them opened and the god of Rebirth came in sight.

"Stop teasing our guest, it is not polite."

"Master." The gate keeper bowed and left. Hiei then realized that one cup was for him and one for the god. His eyes were as sad as the first day he met him. Like he was carrying the wright of the world on his shoulders.

"When she was found I knew she was born to be special, to defeat all odds and battle on. I could never help her dark side, but I could educate her heart. At a very young age she realized she was different. I could never truly help her since others always got to her first. As a god intervening because of our feeling is not something we should do. But we sometimes break that rule despite of the outcome. That's why I gave her the Phoenix power. One opposite from her own. While she could disintegrate all living life and make your flesh fall from your bones, that power would counteract it and heal the damage done. She alone chose to be on the good side despite her hunger and affiliation with evil. How is she?"

"Still dying."  
"Yes I heard the separation didn't work. She played us though, we thought she succeeded." He looked at Hiei and smiled softly. "I know you care for her deeply and would risk her life for hers, but in doing so will gain you nothing. She will not accept the Phoenix back. The process is quick for her and painful. Soon all she will do is sleep until the end."

He recalled her words back in the office just at the begging on the October. "You will take me somewhere only you know. Left in a deep sleep from which I will never awake" he could feel the anger taking over him.

"Tell me this fool how did her parents survive for so long after their heard stopped? I'm sure their didn't pocket a sacred bird."

"No, they killed and devoured stronger beings. If they have managed to kill and absorbed her they might gave gained immortality."

"I see. How does this process play out?"

"Their strength becomes their own, but also the thoughts and darkness of that being."

"So if her parents could be brought back she could absorb them and live?" the god got up suddenly enraged. The familiar red aura that has once soothed him was not menacing.

"If she does that she will become like them. She has never absorbed anyone in her life thus maintaining her purity. You are crazy to consider that."

"But she would live."

"She'd be as good as dead and us alongside her."

"What about me?"

 **8** **th** **of November – 11 am**

Valery went to Human World to visit and see how Sebastian, Bayu and Han were settling in what was once their house. Kurama was also there giving a tour. She assessed the situation from outside until they arrived at the terrace where they found her resting her feet on the table, smoking a cigarette. Sebastian groaned annoyed at her sight. Han sat at the table. Kurama looked at her and said.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know so I got bored of sitting on my ass all day. How are thing here?"

"They have settled in."

"When can we get back to our lives?" Sebastian questioned.

"When you have atoned for your sins. Simple."

"And how long will that be?"

"Depending on the crimes you have committed."

"Why does everything you say make me want to punch you?" her cold stare burned through his subconscious.

"Get out of my head!"

"I am not in your head, I am everywhere" she smirked. "Come on Kurama, let's get a coffee." His green eyes followed her and they both left leaving the new savior of Human world alone.

"Are you feeling well?"

"I don't know. I feel uneasy in a way."

"Can you even feel that?" she looked at him and shrug her shoulders.

"It is because he's not here?"

"That would be stupid right? To rely on him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know honestly." She puts her hands in her pockets and stared at the sky "I can't put my finger on what used to be emotions."

"Except when you're with him?" she looked at him. "I can't figure out what happens then. Sometimes they won't surface and sometimes they do. I made a mistake Kurama and it will only hurt him."

"Then take back the Phoenix power."

"I would just be hurting an innocent creature. Plus that won't save me, just revive me. How many times I can do that until my sanity is no more?" he watched her wishing he could say something. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He's hurting I know that and I am the root cause. I always end up hurting him."

"Don't think like that, he loves you and you know he's too stubborn to let you go." She nodded and then said "I'll take a rain check on that coffee. I need to be somewhere." She needed to go to Spirit World. She burst through the office doors. The ruler jumped startled.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"Be thankful I didn't appear straight in your office. Can you find him for me?"

"I can but what is going on?"

"I just need to know that he's safe."

"Alright" after a few minutes "Well he's in Human World, his vitals are looking good, he's safe" he pulled out the life footage of his location. Her eyes widened, he was inside the god of Rebirth's aura. He was not hurting him but he was not conscious either. She soon joined the temple grounds.

"What did he do to piss you off?"

"He wanted you to absorb someone you hate. Either that or him. Considering he's someone less depraved than the first option I would vote for him." Thunder was heard. "We are being summoned."

They left towards the realm of the Gods. Hiei was up minutes later.

 **15:00**

The God of War greeted them both with a hug in front of the gates and accompanied them to a big hall. They sat a table and them a bell was rung silencing the crowd. The goddess of Wrath spoke first.

"On the agenda today is a little someone who is disrespecting gods and who's actions might interfere with the worlds." She looked emotionless when his name was spoken. Down in Human World it was raining hard with thunder and lightning. The old demon at the temple spoke. "The Gods are fighting" Hiei looked up at the sky.

Another god was holding back the god of War from throwing anything else. The god of Sun spoke.

"You should keep him at bay Darkness. Your little pet is exhausting his chances."

"I see. You are all intimidated by his strong will. You get fired up if a human challenges you, a demon stands up to you and you all tremble."

"This is about limits."

"What limits. Gods are known for breaking rules. Demigods, wars, famine for no reason. There are more evil gods than good ones. He is not bound by your rules or laws. You will also not touch him." The glass before him broke and he looked at her hallow eyes.

"You are standing here lecturing about a demon who is setting an example from my perspective. He's fighting more than you all ever will." The god or Rebirth also took the stand.

"She's right, he is fiercely loyal and determined to keep her alive. Whether you like it or not someone other than us is aiding one of our own. He might not be polite about it and will trick anyone in this room to get what he wants. But he's fighting for a cause." They all bashed their fists against the table in order to move to the next topic. Wrath spoke again. "Next subject, another demigod."

"Who was it now?" War asked. Valery took a sip from the wine and sighed.

"And do my head in for being with a demon while they are off screwing a human woman."

"Apparently we are not perfect not even immortal some of us"

"Can I give up on my title?"

"No." she rolled her eyes.

"And what happens to demigods?" the room looked at Darkness. "Haven't you read the rule book?"

"Kind of busy with the whole dying and evil voice in my head thing. Yeah I'll get to it."

"They are exiled." Sun spoke

"Of course, exile turned out good for me too."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop banishing them, no wonder they end up hatting you lot."

"She does have a point" another god spoke. Thunder erupted again back in Human World.

 **9** **th** **of November**

Later that day the sky cleared and the sun emerged victoriously. A very sleepy goddess made her way back to the temple.

"Are you done pissing off gods?" his voice was heard from a tree. "Are you?" she asked without turning to him. "Hm…no" she touched her forehead trying to conceal a headache. If she felt it that much it meant it was a horrible migraine in reality.

"Look you were also on the agenda in the meeting."

"I didn't know you were taking your duties seriously." He mocked her jumping down from the tree but did not approach her. He was certain the god of Rebirth told her about their little chat. She turned to lok at him.

"Look here. I only attended to sway them away from you. I thought I told you to stay safe."

"And I did."

"Pursuing gods and trying to enter their realm defeats the purpose. You are also still injured."

"I am healing just fine woman."

"You'll get yourself killed like this."

"If that's what it takes." Her head was throbbing hard and she was having a hard time concentrating.

"You fucking simpleton." She snapped her voice echoing throughout the temple. He clenched his fists annoyed at her. "You are so stupid. Idiotic!"

"One more word out of your mouth and I might consider reducing your life span."

"Well then do it. But don't put your life on the line leaving me here alone." He could feel his anger diminish understanding where she was getting at. He crossed his hands over his chest.

"Would you do it differently if it was me?"

"I would swim the river Stix and pull you out of hell if need be but I would make sure to live for it."

"Enough, I get it."

"I don't need you to just get it. I need you to stop acting rash." She took a step back feeling dizzy.

"Woman?"

"You always risk so much, it pisses me off." She raised he eyes filled with pure anger. She could feel her body acting strange. He took a step towards her. "Stay back and let me talk" another step made her loose her footing and he caught her. "Enough woman, you are not well."

"No, you need to understand." He put a hand on her forehead. "You have a fever" he picked her up and made his way in the temple with her. The old caretaker directed him to a room and Hiei laid down on the bed.

"I don't need rest."

"Stop fussing and lay down." He demanded

"Do you think I can just be reborn over and over with no consequences ?" finally stopped trying to lay her in bed and just watched her.

"Nothing is immortal. We may outlive a frail human, but we don't get to live forever. No vampire, no god. We all perish. Being reborn is only a temporary fix. I knew it the first time around when I died in that feudal era. I am in a way regenerated to a better self but with the same outcome nonetheless, always losing a part of me in the process. Since I have no soul I can't be actually reborn as something or someone. I am just rebuilt and each time lacking a piece." His eyes looked defeated but his voice was masking a tone of anger.

"I understand now however that doesn't mean I can just accept it." Her lids felt heavy but she was doing her best to concentrate.

"Every breathing creature has a soul. Why would you be any different? Why would all the worlds allow for the last Dark Angel to vanish without a trace especially since I knew you always had a heart." She smiled faintly resting her hear on the pillow. "It is unwise to think that of me…"she closed her eyes a doze off. In the room a warm glow could be seen. He knew that aura. The Phoenix was keeping her safe. The calmness of the room also settled within him. He rested his body close to her bed and closed his eyes remembering happier times. His mind trailed on to one night. They were sitting in an opened field, bear of their clothes, looking up at the night sky. She placed a hand to her chest and exhaled softly.

"What are you doing?" he asked "Feeling my heart beat, it finally settled down."

"Does it hurt?" she looked at him puzzled and then the realization hit her that demons although having hearts they acted out as their core thus not beating unless they felt strongly towards someone. In a few months he had managed to contain his feelings better and not allow them to fluctuate so she wouldn't notice.

"No, it doesn't hurt. Want to feel it?" he cautiously placed a hand over her chest to feel a steady rhythm. He got closer and pressed him listening. Strong and in perfect balance.

"Since your heart always beats how can I know what you feel?" he asked not leaving her chest. He noticed a slight increase in rhythm before steading again.

"Well my actions and words are a way of showing my feelings towards you." He rose his eyes to meet hers, always analyzing her expressions. "Is that not enough for you?" she asked puzzled. His eyes softened slightly before allowing his cold exterior to take its place. "It is." But she doubted the demon before her.

"Do you want me to verbalize it?" his eyes widened in bewilderment and he rose himself. "Do you even feel that way about me?" he could feel the sensation in his chest creeping up upon him agitating him even further. "Don't answer it" he quickly added.

"Then I won't say it." He looked to the side troubled but also happy by the event.

Hiei positioned his body in a more comfortable way and his mind went further down memory lane. This time his thoughts took him to one of their missions. He didn't agree to it at first stating that the team captain and her can take care of it, but the task didn't prove to be as simple.

The demon they were hunting down had an ambush prepared.

"Damn it, why can't we get specific and clear instructions for once?" Yusuke spoke

"Shut up and ran faster" Valery replied only to be caught by the leg and fall onto the ground. "Go get the others." She said while she was being dragged further in the forest. The rest were already assembled to head out. Hiei cursed himself for not going with her. He just deemed the mission as unsatisfactory for him. Upon reaching the forest, Yusuke was scouting in search for her energy.

"I can't sense her." Kuwabara that was always picking fights with Hiei spoke.

"How could you let her get caught? You should be protecting her." Hiei couldn't sense her energy either adding to the anger to already felt. He closed his eyes trying to find a lead. He inhaled sharply in order to calm down his nerves and his eyes swung opened and he looked to his left.

"What is it?" Kurama asked. He started running in the directing he looked, with the gang behind him. Her scent lingered in the cold air, a scent he was very familiar with. In the distance something twinkled in the grass. A medallion that he instantly recognized. He gave it to her. Of course it carried her scent. He groaned annoyed.

"I'll kill that demon." He scouted again till a different scent invaded his senses, one did not wish to know but did. Her blood, she was hurt. They stopped in a clearing and he got on one knee to see some blood splattered on the ground. It wasn't much but enough to cause damage. He touched it and it wasn't dry meaning he was getting close. In his usual habit he licked the blood off his fingers only to be forced to bend forward in horrible pain. He clucked his head feeling his thoughts leaving his mind. A formidable power growing inside him alongside the pain he was enduring. Images he did not recognize formed in his head. Voices and anguish. Her most horrible memories, her fears he could see them all.

And he then felt the power increase causing his body to shiver violently and his voice to break out in screams. His eyes stung and his blood boiled in his veins and then he saw it clearly. He knew where she was, he could see through her eyes. He carefully got on his feet and ran now faster than he usually did. A cave, he was searching for a cave.

"There" before the demon could hit her again his sword interacted with him digging deep and mercilessly. When the demon fell to his feet he could still feel the blood lust coursing through his veins. Other demons lashed from the shadows only to also meet their end. He could feel they were strong but he outmatched them. Keeping his murderous desires at bay he turned to her only to find frightened eyes starring back at him.

"What did you do?" her voice barely audible.

"I came to rescue you." Tears formed in her eyes causing him to feel weak inside. He dropped his sword and slowly extended his arms out to her.

"Don't get close!" she violently screamed. As if on command he couldn't move. "I told you to never touch my blood." The tears were streaming down her face relentlessly. She knew, she felt it.

"It was an accident woman."

"Don't lie to me." He tried to keep his voice calm.

"I would never use you for power." She shook her head violently not believing him.

"Could you see…"he asked

"Your darkest parts?" he felt his knees getting weak at the thought of tainting her with his past. "No, but you saw mine, my memories."

"I don't care."

"Don't lie."

"Valery" her head shot up to look at him. He has never used her name before and she also learned to rarely use his. He felt the power of her blood allowing him to move.

"I don't care what you did but I hate to know how much hurt you had to endure. I can't stand that." His eyes shut trying to repress the images of her memories. "I should have joined the mission, I should have kept you safe. Please stop crying." He said opening his eyes and taking a few steps to her. He bend down and hugged her tight. "I would never hurt you, how could I when you're so precious to me?" she exhaled sharply trying to regain her composure.

"Then…" she said reaching out to his bandana. "You will bare yourself to me." He grabbed her hands startled. "I will not. You wouldn't want to know".

"Do you think I would love you less for it?" he could feel his heart rapidly beating and let go of her hands. She exposed his gifted eye and cautiously placed a hand over it allowing his memories to invade her head. His exile as a child just for being different. Never loved or held, his pursue for power. The crimes that landed him in Spirit World. His tricks and devious nature. After showing her himself he looked down to the side his eyes defeated yet keeping that anger burning in them. Her hands cupped his face and he felt his lips giving him a gentle kiss. He shivered slightly at the mix of emotions he felt. He knew she was not judging him, but he was blaming himself for darkening her heart.

He heard the gang finally coming to the cave entrance and that signaled the end of their intimacy. Even if by now they knew they were an item he would never reveal it in public. It was on that day that he deemed himself unworthy of her and things would spiral downwards. He has never opened up to anyone like that and when he finally did he resented himself more and also her in the process.

 **19:00**

Koenma stepped in the temple grounds only to feel the Phoenix aura disappear.

"Guess I am not welcomed here." The caretaker appeared.

"My eyes may be deceiving me but you are the ruler of worlds are you not?"

"I am. Can I see her?"

"It would be best to let her rest." The sliding door opened to reveal Hiei and Valery.

"How can I rest when I hear his voice? It annoys me so much that I might even rise from the dead to smack him."

"Diplomatic as ever Valery." She bowed mockingly.

"Why are you here?"

"To ensure nothing happened to you two."

"We're fine." Hiei hissed at him

"Good, I would appreciate it if you kept it like that and not get too involved with Gods."

"I can handle it. I don't need you to father me."

"I am not but I need both of you safe." The anger could be seen in the demon's eyes. When they first got together he was quick to call in a meeting when the word spread to him. Apparently mixing breeds was frowned upon. As if he didn't know, he carried two distinct traits, one opposite from the other. The talk was short but still angered him greatly. Valery's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"We got this covered. We always did."

"The god of Rebirth can't protect you forever."

"Then be thankful that I don't have that long." She groaned looking at her future executioner. "Why are you really here?"

"Well I wanted to inform you that the new team is doing well. Successfully completed their first mission and we would like it if you two would join them and the ex team at the villa." She shrug her shoulders and looked at Hiei.

"Why not? My body has been itching for a rematch."

"That is not quite what I said."

"Consider the invitation accepted." Valery smirked.

At 22:00 at the mansion, Han was running around talking to everyone. Bayu was having a conversation with Kurama and Sebastian was glaring at everyone. Valery and Hiei were brought by Koenma. Sebastian spit on the ground.

"Why is he here?" Bayu motioned to his brother he did not approve. "You can't be serious!"

"You'll get in more trouble." Sebastian looked at Valery remembering very well what she could do.

"I don't get it. I can't put my finger on it."

"What are you on about?" she questioned and Sebastian moved closer to her.

"Your heart stopped. With no emotions to fuel you means that you are using a pure rational part of you and primal instincts. Then why in all worlds are you letting this low life near you?" Hiei drew his sword. "Unless you are using him to save yourself in which case I can only applaud you. You are using him knowing very well he will do anything to keep you alive, making you two a lie." That signaled the end of Hiei's patience. He attacked at full force leaving the others stunned yet again by his incredible speed. Sebastian dodged the blade but still got a full on punch in the face.

"Why you little rat." Valery watched the display before her emotionless. The guys separated them. "Get off me you fools." Hiei yelled and Sebastian was struggling to also get free. Valery raised her energy level to draw everyone's attention.

"I never liked people that judged without having all the facts." Her cold stern face was not giving out anything. "If I wanted to use him I could have. I know very well what he is capable of doing and that he's not a big fan of rules."

"Then why? What is the true reason behind it?" she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes, because I don't see any ration behind your choice." She looked at him "What if reason has nothing to do with it?" Hiei looked waiting for her to speak again. She watched the crowd before her and sighed annoyed. Sebastian spoke again.

"The only way this wouldn't have anything to do with ration would be if you made your decision based on feelings. Something you don't have." She looked to the side trying to search within her. What was she really saying? Feelings for her were just a thing of the past and with each passing day they became blurrier and hazier. She touched her forehead. Why did she agree? The rational answer was not coming to her, but neither was anything else. She hasn't realized how empty she was inside and how much was lacking. Hiei came near her without her even noticing and touched her arm. She jumped a little feeling the sudden contact. She could see the worry in his eyes. That worry she has seen before.

"What a joke. You clearly have no feelings for that demon." Sebastian concluded proudly. She felt her mind going blank and like her body was on autopilot. Hiei squeezed her arm gently but now he was viciously glaring at Sebastian. She could feel the warmth of his hand on her arm. His temperature was always higher than hers. She felt it so many times when they touched. His strong arms always willing to protect her from harm. She could feel her eyes sting in a sensation long forgotten. She was on the verge of tears. She raised her eyes to Sebastian.

She inhaled trying to keep her tears at bay and he could see the anger burning alive behind the tears. Hiei followed to where the demon was looking and met her eyes. She pushed his hand away and went towards Sebastian. Like on instinct everyone around Sebastian took a step back and her fist hit him square in the jaw, dropping another on in his stomach. He bent forward at the sudden pain, the air trapped in his lungs. She pulled him by the hair and bent him to her height.

"He's engraved in me." She punched him again but he couldn't retort. Not because of her power over him since she was not resorting to that, but because of her eyes that were digging deep into his exhibiting so many emotions at once. "How could possibly understand that? Reason and ration have nothing to do with it." He grinded his teeth revealing his fangs.

"Don't tell me you love him."

"For the longest time he annoyed me to the bone, so selfish and stubborn. After we separated I hated the sight of him and tried to push him away. However he always came back to annoy me further."

"Then why if you hate him?"

"That's just it. After the anger faded, I longed for him. I was too far gone however to even consider an union despite his attempts." She let Sebastian go. "I did love him" the tears finally streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in the palm of her hands. Sebastian sighed and placed a hand on top of her head.

"And you still love him don't you?" she nodded. Hiei's face had amazement written all over it. He couldn't believe what just happened. Kurama motioned to the group to go inside so Valery and Hiei could have a moment alone. Everyone complied scattering to the house, but were still watching through the windows. Hiei stood there trying to make the connections.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she whipped away her tears and turned to him. "Guilt most of it. Anger for still thinking of you after it all."

"You should have told me."

"So should have you. You always hid it from me so I thought it was futile." She sighed and went to her.

"You stupid woman" he said pulling her in his arms, but there was no hint of anger in his voice. She could feel his heart beating hard. He tightened the grip around her trying to keep his feelings at bay. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with those big hazel eyes. He smiled soflty.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, you just mirrored me. Since I didn't give you anything it was normal for you to act the same." He kissed her taking more than usual to part from her. "Plus, I would be insane to be mad now."

 **10** **th** **of November – 10:00**

Since the party went on until later, they all stayed at the villa. Kurama was one of the first to wake up and found Hiei in the kitchen trying to find the coffee.

"I know where it is, let me." He nodded. "Is she sleeping?"

"She is." Kurama got out two mugs from the cupboard. "I must say I am happy for you."

"You can say that after December when this nightmare ends."

"And after it ends will you go back to how you were?" Hiei eyes his former partner. "No. I now have a place where I belong." He agreed with his statement and filled the cups with coffee once he finished preparing it.

"Let us find a way. You two just need to enjoy this time you have." Even is Hiei wanted to do that he knew he couldn't . Not until the dawn of the new year. He remembered the times spent in that villa. How they all picked their rooms, the mission briefings. How he used to sneak to her room when everyone in the house was sleeping. That place was riddled with memories. Those years seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye and he was certain that the time remaining would do the same.


	7. Chapter 7

As predicted her state would soon deteriorate. She stopped using her powers in an attempt to buy her some more hours. She would sleep sometimes for an entire day and still feel exhausted when waking up.

Snow settled, much to his dismay, signaling the end was drawing closer. For the Christmas dinner they were all at the villa. Even if they tried to mask it, the event was taking its toll on everyone. They were eating in silence when Valery got up proposing a toast.

"Firstly and most importantly I must say it's always a pleasure to see such an odd group of beings before me. You have been my friends for such a long time and I am grateful for every minute spent with everyone." She could see the sadness lingering "I swear if you don't get your heads out of your asses I'll be pissed. Is this how you want me to remember you? A bunch of sad pricks?" Kuwabara sniffed his nose and got up.

"She's right you guys. I don't care what it takes but let's enjoy tonight."

"For once the word coming out of your mouth make sense." Hiei spoke.

"And here I thought you won't be a jerk this holiday." The table roared with laughter. Hiei got up and kissed Valery much to everyone's surprise. Later that night while the festivities were on their way, Hiei and Valery retreated to their room. She hasn't let him get that close in fear of breaking him further, but that night was going to be an exception. One for the other, trying to hold onto the time left.

When morning came and the sun was just rising she left the villa and went to Spirit World. Koenma was woken up by the alarms sounded in his office. He ran to only find her sitting in the middle of the room.

"It's time."

"But we still have a few more days."

"I can't anymore. I'm too tired, I can't fake it and mask this pain anymore. You promised." He sighed defeated and nodded slightly. "Give me a few minutes to prepare."

Hiei woke up when the sun was shining bright. He looked to the side to see Valery was no longer in bed. He got dressed and went down the stairs following the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. There he found his sister who greeted him with a warm smile. They exchanged a few words and then he took his cup and another to the living room. There he found Kurama who was watching television.

"Good morning."

"Hello." He said putting the cups on the small table." Have you seen Valery?"

"Not this morning, I figured she was sleeping."

"She wasn't in bed when I woke up."

"You sly demon." He said chuckling. When Yukina also joined them he had asked her the same question and got the same response. A small doze of panic started to settle in. He tried to feel her energy but got no reading. His heart took tumbles in fear of the worst.

"I'm going to Spirit World." Kurama got up seeing the sense of urgency in his eyes. "I'm going with you."

Before they had time to exit the villa, Botan came running. She took a few moments to catch her breath and rose her eyes to the two concerned men before her. Seeing their faces made her eyes swell up in tears.

"Where is she?" he asked turning pale.

"I'm sorry Hiei." She said through the sobs. "What do you mean you're sorry?" he asked shaking in anger.

"It's done. He took her. I'm sorry." Hiei caught her by the neck talking her to the ground. Kurama jumped to hold him back. "Hiei she is not to blame."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." He let her go "All I was told was that it has been done. He has taken her somewhere and has discarded that memory deep within himself so that he also couldn't remember where she is."

"WHAT?!" he yelled and she screamed scared of the demon before her. The rest of the house gathered.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll kill him." He stated his eyes beaming demonically. Kurama helped Botan up and pulled her further away from Hiei.

"There is more." He glared at her. "You are banned from entering Spirit World. There are orders to kill you on sight."

"That's fucked up." Yusuke said but Hiei could only focus on the betrayal.

"I'll kill every creature in Spirit World if I have to." Kurama approached him.

"It would be unwise. Let me go before they decide to ban us too. I'll see what I can find out. You try and locate her. We need to keep a leveled head and not let our anger cloud our judgement." Hiei stormed out and Kurama went to speak with Koenma. He was in his office just staring blankly at his desk and didn't even look up when him and Botan entered.

"You have to tell us where she is. Hiei will kill you and he will find a way."

"I know, I'll deal with him when the time comes. I can't tell you where she is. That memory is buried too deep to remember."

"She'll die."

"I know, probably in the next hours or so."

"You can at least let us bury her sir." He raised his eyes.

"No. She will die and I have held my end of the bargain. I know it sounds cruel but it's for the best." Kurama spoke trying to mask his anger towards the ruler.

"I have never known you to be cruel."

"My decision is final." He pressed a button and some guards came "Now go."

 **EARLY MARCH**

In the months that followed Hiei has exhausted his energy trying to find her in Human and Demon world. All the searches let to nothing. The skies roared with loud thunder that day in December. Lightning struck Human and Spirit World, the gods were angry. But Koenma's will could not be bent.

Hiei rested his tired body in the green grass and looked up at the sky. He was visibly tired by all the anguish he was feeling. He set two swords aside. One was his and one belonged to Valery. On his felt wrist a leather bracelet that also belonged to her. She would always but it on before a mission, she said it brought her good luck. He could feel his sanity escaping his grasp and he shut his eyes trying to bring back her memory. He knew it was too late now, but he at least wanted to find her remains. He couldn't stand the thought of her being left somewhere to rot.

Sebastian, Bayu and Han went back to Demon World to try and find her there and refused all ties with Spirit World. For whatever reason no one stopped them.

In the office of Spirit World, the god of Rebirth entered. The ruler greeted him gracefully. That visit was delayed by months.

"Finally I get to meet the busy ruler of worlds." He looked at the god and offered him a seat.

"I am sure that by now you had enough time to dwell on her extinction." He didn't answer." Hiei also tried to enter our realm. We didn't kill him them on account of his affiliation with Darkness. But we would like her remains and to build her a temple. We will busy her there."

"I can't do that. I have buried away that memory."

"That's why you banished the demon? So he couldn't reach in your mind?" Koenma kept a straight face.

"I knew why you feared her, but I don't know why you are letting that demon go mad. He fought for your cause, saved humans and her. He is losing his humanity and will soon revert back to his old ways."

"If that time comes I will see to his punishment." The god's eyes beamed.

"And who will see to yours? You have taken a goddess from our midst. I am sure there is a severe punishment for that. You have forgotten your place. You are nothing more than a mediator between worlds and it's your duty to keep peace, not create chaos. Where did you leave her? A swamp? A desert?"

"I don't know."

"I will intervene. If you don't wish to help Hiei I will make a window of opportunity for him."

"Why are you bent on helping him and not others affiliated with her?"

"I'm surprised you have the audacity to ask me that, but I will answer. I feel like she is living through him. As least that is bringing me some comfort." With that he left the ruler alone to dwell on his thoughts. Botan soon came by.

"Sir how long before we find a new team?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten to that."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Hiei where she is. I'm imploring you. I can't stand to see him suffer like this." He looked at his assistant. "How long do you think it will be until we lose him too? Please if you ever cared about them at all, please tell him."

"This is not about me carring."


	8. Chapter 8

As a year went by things started settling in one way or another. Hiei reverted back to his pursuit for power and trained endlessly. He got in fights and got hurt, but nothing could tame his bloodlust. One day he was training in the woods exhausting his energy with every blow. He stabilized himself with the help of his sword and panted. He heard footsteps approaching and looked in that direction. His anger grew immensely seeing the ruler of Spirit World before him.

"I don't think she would have wanted this for you." He growled angered.

"Don't you dare mention her." He was taking this opportunity due to the fast that Hiei did not have energy to attack. He still took a few steps and the ruler backed away cautiously.

"I know you want to kill me, but hear me out first and then you can decide if you still want to do that or not." Hiei fell to his knees tired.

"You have nothing to say to me that can make it right. You took away someone very dear to me. How could any words of yours make it up?"

"Look Hiei…"

"You killed her! You never tried to help. You let her rot away Hell knows where and didn't even tell me where so I can…"

"End?"

"Yes" his angry eyes set on the ruler.

"I knew that what I was doing would have a huge impact, but I couldn't say anything to any of you. It was best for you to be mad at me and in time call off the search."

"I loved her and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her."

"She didn't want a goodbye. She wanted you to have a happy memory of her."

"Did she suffer?"

"No."

"Did she cry?"

"She did, until she closed her eyes."

"You fucking murderer." He lashed out picking himself up with all his strength and charged at him. The ruler fell back with the demon's blade at his neck. His eyes were set on killing.

"You mind is sealed by a spell so I can't read your thoughts."

"And only I can remove it."

"Tell me where she is." He yelled out

"That's why I came here. I'll let you read my mind and find that memory. Just that one." Hiei nodded stumbling to the side and Koenma touched his neck thinking that was too close for his own comfort. He lifted the spell and Hiei could see a location in Human World where she was left.

"You are in no shape to travel so I will take you there. But you must promise me first that you will not do anything rash while there."

"Like killing you?"

"No, like disturbing anything there. I also don't know the state of that place after a year."

"You seriously left her to rot in a damp cave?" the ruler watched the demon carefully. "Let's just go" Hiei demanded.

The setting was bounded by magic and spells that stopped them all from sensing her. One could not stumble upon the cave, but needed specific directions. The landscape looked surreal and peaceful, not tainted by humans.

"Follow me."

He took him deeper into the cave and the demon felt his stomach churn just thinking of the state her body might be in after a year in that place. He felt his knees weak and his vision blurry.

"Wait." He said coming to sudden stop. "I can't. I can't see her like that." His eyes were desperate and hurt.

"Yes you can."

"No. This is Valery."

"Hiei. I need you to take a deep breath. It's just around the corner." He felt a shiver run down his spine and his hair stand on end. His heart broke with every small step he was able to take. The ruler went ahead and gave him a few minutes to pull himself together. He rested this head against the cold wet stone trying to steady his emotions. After a few minutes he dragged his feet and he heard the ruler's voice.

"Promise me you will not touch anything." He wondered what he was on about. As he turned the corner his eyes were looking down at his feet.

"Look up." He raised his beautiful eyes and started shaking instantly when he saw her. "How?" he took a step forward.

"Stop there. I trapped her in that aura in a deep sleep so please don't touch it. It's very delicate. I basically put her in a sort of coma allowing her body to recover. From the looks of it it's working. In simpler terms she was stopped while time still flew by, allowing herself to rebuilt and her body to get used to the amount of power."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how it would play out so I didn't want to get your hopes up. But I did monitor her improvement. I don't know how much more time she needs but when the process will end she will be alright." Hiei put a hand to his chest. "She loves you. Trust me when I say this. She wanted to live for you. Maybe that is the reason this is working." The demon before him kept silent feeling overwhelmed.

"If you want I can overwrite the aura to recognize your energy so you can touch her. Would you like that?" but he didn't even have to answer as he proceeded anyway. He then left saying he will wait for him outside.

With a shaky hand he reached inside the aura and touched her cheek. "You…you're…"the words got caught in his throat and he bit his lip trying to struggle with himself. He closed his eyes tight feeling the warmth of her skin. He placed his hear to her chest feeling a faint heartbeat. His arms wrapped around her form and he contained his urge to scream out in despair. He bit on his lip harder tasting the blood and opened his eyes to find his vision blurry. He finally let out a scream feeling unable to contain the hurt he has held in for a year. His arms never left her body as he tried to settle.

After an hour he exited the cave and covered hid eyes due to the bright light.

"I am staying here with her."

"I know, but as I said I don't when the process will be over. I will deliver a message to the rest, but no one must know her location. The process is delicate as I said."

"I'll see you when she's awake." He nodded. "tell me just one thing…how come her heart is beating?"

"I don't know, all I do know is that she closed her eyes thinking of you." Hiei reentered the cave. He was willing to wait by her side until she opened her eyes.

In time the three demon brothers were willing to rejoin Human World and keep humans safe. The message that was dispatched through Botan managed to dissipate the tension. Koenma was also relieved he managed to appease the gods and stay alive long enough. His only leverage was that he was the only one with information to her location.

The ex-saviors of Human World went to the resort where Hiei and Valery got together the first time around.

"Man it's not the same without them." Yusuke spoke and Keiko took his hand reassuring him all was alright.

"Yeah you're right, without them it's empty." Kuwabara admitted to the group. "I even miss his insults."

Yukina spoke "At least we know they are both safe."

"True, but it's been so long since we last saw them."

"Almost 3 years, hey do you remember that mission with the demon that shifted our spirits? Yusuke asked.

Koenma assigned them after different humans were waking up in someone else's body. This demon was not hurting them but it was creating panic. They managed to trace her down. This female trickster felt them however beforehand. They were caught off guard as a handmade smoke bomb was dropped in their circle.

"Don't inhale it." Hiei spoke

"How can he not, we need to breath." Kuwabara mocked him. Valery and Kurama made a valiant effort but still failed. When the smoke cleared they all stared in shock. This demon's power was used to confuse enemies. Since they all had different powers, now being stuck in another body rendered them helpless. The demoness laughed seeing their shock. Hiei looked down realizing he was in Kuwabara's body.

"Why the hell did I get the oaf's human carcass?

"Who are you calling an oaf?" kuwabara replied from Kuram's body.

"Oh my this is not good." Kurama spoke from Yusuke's body.

"Well fuck. Why do I get the girl? How do you even run with these?" Yusuke said pointing at his chest.

"Urgh you idiot that is none of your concern." Valery snapped back from Hiei's body.

"Well now you even sound like Hiei." She growled amazed by her deep voice. Of course they also sounded like their host.

"I say we stop starring and get her." Hiei said through Kuwabara's voice pointing to the demoness that was laughing hysterically.

"Dude just don't go matting in my body." Kurama's lips moved blurring out Kuwabara's thoughts.

"It hurts to just see myself utter such words." Kurama said shaking his head, well Yusuke's.

"Like I would touch her with your hands. Or myself in this case. Both. What the hell?"

Valery slapped her forehead only to wince in pain due to the third eye.

"Ok guys I need to kill a demon." She tried to power up but soon realized she couldn't use her powers. "Umm guys…our powers." They widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Now I am really pissed." Hiei spoke through Kuwabara. "Would you just stop standing there and just move?" when they looked around the demoness was gone.

"Great" Yusuke spoke with Valery's voice. "We need to find her if we intend to get back to normal." Even Kurama groaned in Yusuke's body.

"I say we get some assistance, us like this can't find her." Botan was summoned to their location and she couldn't contain her laughter.

"Oh I see, I'll help you."

"Stop laughing you useless creature." Hiei spoke through Kuwabara.

"Hey, I am the only one that can help, so I would be more respectful."

"Is there a way we can still use out powers?" Kurama asked though Yusuke's voice.

"Well you could try to harness the energy."

"What energy? I am in a human body. This body is useless."

"Hey! I would punch you right now but that would be punching myself." Valery intervened in that little fight.

"Ok, I can still fight with swords and so can Hiei." She gave his the sword she had on her body and went to her body to reclaim her twin katanas.

"So I can use your Dark Angel powers?"

"How about you stick to something simpler Yusuke" she said shaking her own body. Kurama being more collected than the rest looked at his hands. He was in a body that had demon blood, he could relate to that.

"I know." Hiei's voice was heard signaling the group Valery had an idea. "I know how to make our powers emerge."

"What are you on about woman?" he shook his head looking away from his body not taking this weird event too well.

"My blood."

"NO" everyone protested at even the thought. "Look I know it's not the best idea but my blood can grant energy and power making us stronger. We'll have a fighting chance."

Yusuke's voice was heard.

"I've seen it back with Hiei when we rescued you and the process is painfull."

"It is."

"We'll do it. Just me and her." Hiei spoke in order to protect her memories.

"The enemy is not that strong so the two of us can do it." Valery agreed.

"Yusuke, I will need you to clear your mind. You will feel the power used on us, but you must allow it to be used for good. Or else you'll kill us."

"Yeah no pressure."

"I trust you." Hiei's and Kuwabara's body moved closer to Valery.

"How much blood do you need?" Valery took out her sword and cut her wrist. Yusuke flinched in pain.

"Hey give a warning. This is your body." He said extending his hand. Valery went first, followed by Hiei. In a few second they were both bent forward in pain holding onto their heads. Kurama tied up the wound. Yusuke could hear the voices in his head telling him to kill them.

"Get out of my head!" he screamed "Control it." Botan yelled.

"Eww this is fucked up."Kuwabara said.

"Please don't use such terms in my voice."

"They are my friends." Valery's voice echoed. Soon they all calmed down and got on their feet.

"Well did it work?" Botan asked. Kuwabara's body glowed with energy and his lips turned into a smirk.

"So this is how it feels." Hiei nodded in the host body feeling the surge of energy.

"Let's go." They went followed by the assistant searching the energy of the demoness.

"We'll need to gather everyone when we find her so you can all return to normal"

"We'll see to that reunion later." Hiei spoke still annoyed he sounded like the human. Their steps lead them to the park where a couple has been switched. They followed in to the screams and saw the laughing demoness.

Kuwabara's body charged followed by Hiei's. she was caught off guard, but managed to dodge them.

"How can you still fight? Where is all that energy coming from?"

"Sorry to bother you, but we have a life we need to get back to."

"You shouldn't be able to harness the powers of those bodies." Hiei caught her and immobilized her.

"Turn us back or we will kill you. I'm sure that will disperse your powers." She chuckled.

"How does it feel to be trapped in a useless human body?" he formed an orb of energy.

"Half useless." She burst out laughing and managed to free one of her hands and hurt Kuwabara's body. He groaned in pain and lost his grip on her.

"I am not just on defense. I have attacks too." A beam of energy was shot towards Valery taking her by surprise. She braced herself for the impact being shot to the ground. She was quick to recover and ran after her. She could feel inside Hiei's body a familiar energy and she knew how to handle the elements. Since Hiei was partially a fire demon she could summon the flames of the human world. The demoness turned surprise and got a full on attack and then Kuwabara's punch knocked her unconscious.

The gang at the table laughed remembering. Kurama spoke.

"They always did make a great team."

"And we always teased him for it." Yusuke said.

"Well it's been a while since the last death threat from Hiei." Kuwabara said.

"You only teased them since Hiei always hated making it public." Kurama commented.

"I'll kill you all and send you straight to Hell." Kuwabara mimicked Hiei's threats making everyone laugh again.


	9. Chapter 9

The cave echoed with a loud thud followed by a groan. Valery slowly pulled her body up from the cold floor.

"That hurt." She checked her surroundings and shivered. She looked down at her naked body and saw some shreds of what used to be her former clothes. "What? I'm alive." She gasped. "I'm…"she touched her face "I am warm, I'm not in any pain." She looked again at the shreds of clothes.

"How long have I been here?" she touched her hair only to realize it had grown considerably. She could feel her heart beat growing inside her chest in a fit of panic. She tried to remember how she got there and remembered going to Spirit World right after the Christmas party. "Hiei." She looked around and saw a fire has been made there. She found some clothes and picked out something getting dressed. She looked at the shirt that barely covered her but since the pants were too big for her she considered it would suffice.

"Hello, is anyone here?" she cavern was poorly light apart from a small crack in the ceiling. She followed a patch in the cave in order to reach the outside. When she finally reached the exit she felt the spell on the location has been lifted. "Hello?" she enquired again her voice echoing throughout the mountains. She suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. She fell against his body and felt a strong heartbeat. The panic soon dissolved from her being and she turned once he loosened his grip and looked up into those beautiful crimson orbs she loved so much. His eyes still carried a hint of worry in them but soon dissolved when she smiled brighter than even before.

"How long was I out?"

"Too long." She placed her arms around his neck and enquired again. "Something along the lines of 3 years." He could feel her body giving out from the shock but he held her. "It's alright woman."

"What the hell happened?"

"What do you remember?" she searched in her mind. "The party, going to Spirit World. I remember my heart breaking and crying." His eyes darkened.

"Why did you leave like that?" her hazel eyes looked to the side sad and unsteady.

"I couldn't hold on anymore. I didn't want to die in front of you."

"So you just decided to leave?" he wasn't letting her go but his eyes were still dark and masking an anger he was trying to keep in control. She was trying to seek a sign of compassion or forgiveness in his but there was none.

"You knew where it was going. You knew the risks. Would you have preferred I stayed and perished?" his eyes widened and then his face carried just anger. He tightened the grip around her waist pressing her body closer to his.

"You weren't there and I had a year where I thought you died." He then continued to tell her what Koenma did spiking anger in the bright eyes.

"Time stopped for you, but not for me." He finally let her go pushing her slightly to create for space between them.

"I didn't know how it would all play out. Do you think he let me in on his plan?"

"I know he didn't." she gestured to him exasperated "Then help me break it down because I can't. Are you mad I left without saying anything?" he nodded keeping his gaze fixed on her. "Where you going to let me go if I did?" he pondered shortly but didn't answer. Needless to say she knew that he couldn't have.

"Alright then smartass what now? You stay mad? We stay separated again?" he took a few steps and forcefully grabbed her arm.

"From this moment on you are not going anywhere." She frowned and touched his hand.

"And who said I was going anywhere? I was referring to you." He returned the same look. "I understand you are mad. You went through hell and back in these past 3 years and I can't pretend to know your feelings at this very moments. But it sure beats kicking the bucket as I thought I would now doesn't it?"  
he let go of her arm.

"Did you feel anything?"

"While I was out?" he nodded "I thought I was dead. For the longest time there was this deafening silence and darkness all around. My mind became blank and my thoughts left me. In the back of my mind I thought that maybe this is what death feels like." She smiled bitterly since she knew that was not possible for her "Then my memories faded, drifted away and I was left with nothing. No sounds, no feelings. I've never felt so empty, not even when my heart stopped. And then the softest murmur could be heard. At first there was no distinction for me since I couldn't even distinguish sensations." He watched her with his intense gaze. "Then the murmur turned into a whisper that gradually started bringing me back. It got louder and stronger. I couldn't recognize it at first. I couldn't remember. Do you know how it feels to know you've heard it somewhere before, that it belongs to someone or something and you can't place it?" she closed her eyes shivering at the thought. "I know it was trying to make way into my head, trying to bring me back." She concluded smiling softly.

"I had to try to see if you were still there."

"In a way, alive at least." He just nodded "I'll be returning to Demon World."

"What?! You waited 3 years to just tell ne you're mad at me for leaving that day?"

"I needed to make sure you were safe. Perspectives change Valery."

"Really? You won't let me go, but you'll treat me worse that before meeting me?"

"Sums the idea up." He stated coldly.

"I'll sum up the fucks I give after that last bullshit statement just as soon as I care. You got your answers and now you're going to cower away into yourself?"

"I'm not afraid of whatever you think I am."

"Your feelings? God forbid it wouldn't be the first time."

"Watch it."

"No you'd better watch the next words coming out of your mouth Hiei. Don't make me regret confession my feelings for you." He shock his fist at her but kept silent nonetheless. "Now calm down and don't let that pride of yours get to you. Go to Demon World if you need to, but don't push me away when you don't want that." He stared at the woman before him. This was the Valery he knew. Wild, restless and full of many emotions.

"You wouldn't have forgiven yourself if I died in your arms." His gaze finally softened signaling her that the demon before her was letting his guard down.

"Now, do you still need to be in Demon World?"

"It can wait."

"Do we need to be anywhere that involves others?"

"No" she smiled and finally moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Then let's forget about the world for now."

On a hot summer weekend the ex team with the current team were hiking in the woods following a map they received alongside an invitation set for a certain date and time. Sebastian was glaring at the assistant he has gotten so acquainted with over the past mission briefings.

"This has better not be your doing."

"I think I would know if it was a mission" she retorted getting annoyed with the heat. Bayu offered her a bottle with some water.

"We can't help but notice a pattern in lack of information with missions. Like this one. No offence of course."

"Well not like the bad guys tell us their plans."

"Of course" he answered politely. Kurama wiped his forehead.

"This isn't a mission but I do feel uneasy due to the circumstances. We have been walking for almost two hours now." Yusuke kicked a branch annoyed.

"Stupid hot day, stupid forest." Han suddenly stopped looking up at a tree. The rest of the group also looked up.

"Those are talismans." Kurama said.

"What do they mean?" Kuwabara asked him "They are concealing something. It's usually used to hide the energy of someone." Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"I smell a fight. Girls stay back."

"The map indicates we are not far from the lake. There should be a clearing there." Bayu stated.

"Fine then let's see who we have to beat up." Yusuke said leading the way. In the clearing much to everyone's surprise they found an impressive house that also had a car parked on the alley way.

"Are you freaking joking? We could have taken the cars?" Bayu checked the map again.

"There is no other road on this map." Kurama looked over his shoulder and sighed exasperated "This map is 50 years old." Bayu threw it on the ground annoyed. They approached the house with caution even if they couldn't detect any energy nearby. Upon reaching the backyard they found a table set with cold drinks and a sizzling barbeque further away towards the lake.

"Oh good lemonade" Kuwabara said running to the table. Yusuke stopped him.

"What if they are laced with poison you idiot?"

"You got the idiot part right." Said a voice. Kurama turned recognizing it. "Hiei!'' the demon jumped from the nearby tree joining the group. They all ran by his side much to his annoyance.

"Get your hands off me."

"That is no way to treat our guests." Valery's voice was heard. They all turned to her just as she came in the backyard. The girls immediately went to hug her.

"you're both alright. I'm so relieved." Yukina said. "Come on, I've prepared food." They all sat down at the table.

"So what is this? Can you rent the house?" Hiei chuckled.

"You haven't changed have you? You are just as simple. I bought this house." All except for Kurama looked amazed.

"How? With what money?" Yusuke asked.

"I got payed for the missions." Their gaze turned to Botan, but she looked just as baffled as them.

"Don't look at me, I had no idea."

"I want to get payed." Sebastian said leaning over her little figure.

"I didn't know you had a crush." Valery laughed. Sebastian glared at the goddess.

"So how come Koenma's plan worked?" Kuwabara asked. She proceeded to tell them the story how she knew it from Hiei and from what she could piece together from the last couple of months she's been awake.

"How do you feel now?" Kurama gently asked. Hiei and her smirked. She got up from the table and went further form them. A surge of energy emanated from her but it was a lot stronger than before. While in the past she could barely contain the power and it would result in a painful transformation, now she could control it at will. She hovered above the ground darkness engulfing her. Her wings would not spring anymore but darkness would stay on her in everyplace she was hurt and carried a scar. Her pale skin reminded them of the Valery that came to be when her heart stopped.

"I can also concentrate it in one part of my body and not transform fully. If I just train normally and not push my body in growing my power excessively I should be fine."

"So finally Spirit World did something right." Sebastian said earning him alight punch in the arm from Botan.

"The first and last thing I let them do for me. I haven't yet went to see Koenma, but I will, I still have a bone to pick with him." They all laughed knowing very well how Valery was. In the past the used to contest his poor decisions and ruling skills, especially after a mission. They were usually sent in different locations with little to no information. The former team was a weird combination. Kuwabara was a human who could harness spiritual energy. Yusuke had a demon heritage, this providing his immense power. Kurama reverted to a human body after nearly dying in Demon World. Hiei was a full-fledged demon and Valery was the only dark angel alive.

Together they formed a strong team able to withstand even the strongest enemies.


	10. Chapter 10

The following day Hiei and Valery were accompanied by Botan to Spirit World. As soon as they entered the office he stood up greeting them. She looked around then finally set her eyes on Koenma.

"Well I see your taste hasn't developed over the years." She said frowning.

"It's good to see you alive and well." He responded smiling. She sat down in a chair in front of the desk and Hiei just stood further away watching them with his cold stare.

"You managed to find a way to keep me alive. Don't get me wrong, I am thankful for it. What I don't appreciate is the fact that you told no one."

"I needed to make sure everything worked. When your heart stopped, the first time and you died…"

"I died due to the same mistake you made over and over again, the process wasn't even fully over and you exiled me in that feudal era, years in the past with just my swords and wearing a summer dress."

She remembered waking up in the cold grass looking at the night sky. She tried to remember what happened and how she got there. She placed the blame on her failing heart. It was giving out a lot faster and soon the process would be over, the damage permanent. She got up and saw her twin swords. She looked around at the open field. She didn't know what time it was or where she was exactly so she started walking in the direction she felt life energies. She figured she would get to a human city. Imagine her surprise when she reached an old Japanese town. "Am I on a movie set?" she scratched her head wondering how often will she just loose chunks of time from now on.

"Who goes there?" she turned to see two samurai warriors, one of them pointing his katana at her. He looked puzzled by her presence there and wardrobe since it didn't resemble anything close to what she should have been wearing.

"What is your business in Kyoto?" that town she knew but it was nothing like the Kyoto she remembered.

"What year is this?" she asked a bit reluctant to find out the answer.

"Are you mad? It's 1864. I will ask again…"

"1864? Are you fucking mocking me? I'll kill that idiot."

" So you are spy."

"A spy?" she asked angry "I stand out like a sore thumb you simpleton, how can I be a spy?" she suddenly felt a cold blade at her neck.

"Stupid humans with your low energies." Two blows at the back of her head rendered her unconscious. She woke up again in what appeared to be a cell. A man was there.

"Good, you're finally awake."

"You morron. Are you the one that hit me?" she said still feeling the pain at the back of her head.

"I am the one that put you out, yes." He said turning to her.

"And I don't presume you will let me out if I ask nicely?"

"No," he stated bluntly. Before she could give him a piece of her mind another man came in. Apparently he was the commander for the army in Kyoto. She looked at his stern and stoic expression. His eyes were fixed on her.

"Why were you wearing your undergarments in the streets?" she looked down at her dress then back at him.

"Look I don't have time to explain all this to you."

"Why is your hair so red? Are you a demon?" her eyes widened

"You know of demons? Thank fuck, I never thought I would be so happy to hear about demons." He grew angrier.

"A woman should not talk or act like this." She only laughed lively.

"Look let me out and I'll be on my way. I don't have time to be playing Trivia with you."

"What is this Trivia?"

"Urgh look" she said gripping the bars "I will get out of here and I'll be even more pissed if I have to do it alone"

He remained in the same position. She touched her chest feeling a rush of pain. Immediately she shook her head trying to mask the sensation. She then looked back at the commander.

"My name is Valery. I woke up outside of the city and I don't know how I got here." Well she did but she would punch the ruler later. Suddenly panic was heard outside and a man rushed in the room blurring out the word demons.

"To your stations men." Then they left her alone.

"Really?" she looked at a wall to where her swords were leaning against. Powering up she blew away the bars of her prison. Running outside with her swords in full view she dogged an energy blast. The commander spotted her as she took out one of her foes. They stood back to back.

"You are a prisoner."

"And you need help you ungrateful Neanderthal." She said slicing through a demon.

"These are low class. Why are they attacking?"

"They eat human flesh."

"Charming" one of his men was hurt and he ran to his side.

"Get his out of here. I'll cover you."

"Are you insane, you'll be eaten alive Valery."

"Go! I got this commander." He helped his man up and started retreating always looking pass his shoulder to see Valery still alive and fighting restlessly the demons coming her way. After the majority of the demons were defeated, the remaining ones retreated. Valery also made her way to the commander of the army.

"I thought you would escape."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence but no. You guys have a serious issue on your hands."

"We don't need an outsider telling us this."

"But you need an outsider to tell you this is not demon behavior, not even for those low class scums."

"Keep talking."

"Since there so weak even a human could kill them, they would just hunt. You would have found human bodies in the city. They are not smart, but their primal survival instincts are there. These are mindless zombies."

"What are zombies?"

"URGH! She exclaimed pinching the bridge of her nose "Stick to mindless. You have hordes of low class demons attaching you because a higher class is controlling them."

"And how do you know this? Are you a demon?"

"No, I'm not, don't insult me. But I used to be a demon hunter if you wish to see it like that."

"Alright huntress, how do we defeat them?"

"By killing the demon strong enough to control them." The commander agreed with her plan.

"Then we will handle this. Right men?" the room echoed with battle cries.

"You simple mortals! You can't handle the low class ones, what makes you think you can take out a higher class demon?"

"We are talking about one."

"Probably, I'm not the fucking Oracle. Look I'll cut you a deal. In exchange for helping you, I get a room here and food."

"In case you haven't noticed we are all men here. Women can't fight alongside us."

"Then you need to get your head out of your ass." The one that knocked out Valery came in sight.

"Commander if I may interrupt this sharp tongued…you are not a lady." he frowned judgmental "But you are also a fighter, a very good one. Clearly you are not human, but if you are willing to help, we might have a fighting chance."

"Exactly…what is your name?"

"Sai" he said bluntly. She looked at the commander.

"I am commander Yura of the Shory army." Her eyes went wide. She remembered learning about them at history. They were ones of the last samurais in ancient Japan, right after the more modern days and weapons started coming out.

"I'd better be in an alternate time line. I don't want to add chancing the course of history to my list of sins."

"What did you say? Speak up!"

"Well for all you present here I am Valery." She battled on side by side with them. Hiei managed to find a small window of opportunity to get her back, but she didn't accept. It was after she died there and was reborn that she took in account returning. She needed help for the second chain of events.

"I know my actions made things worse." Koenma said "I was scared of your powers and what you might become." Suddenly an earthquake started shaking all of Spirit World. Guard came in the office and alarms went off.

"What in blazes is happening?"

"We are under attack sir."

"By who?"

"Gods sir."

Valery, Hiei and Koenma went outside on a platform to assess the damage. Spirits were running chaotically everywhere dissolving as soon as they touched something.

"The souls are disappearing. They are too fragile in this state until they reach Heaven or Hell"

Valery sighed hearing the screeches of the haunting souls. She transformed with little to no effort and her energy created a barrier protecting Spirit World.

"Valery don't, it's too much power." Hiei pleaded the god of War's roar could be heard.

"If they get in here there won't be any Spirit World or you for that matter." A voice was heard from outside the barrier.

"Darkness drop the barrier. We want the ruler of worlds. He needs to be punished for what he did to you."

"You can have him, but no harm can come to this world."

"We think not. Too many years have passed him and this retched world angering the gods."

"Here reside the souls of your families, your loved ones. They will perish as well."

"TAKE IT DOWN." War demanded attacking the barrier. Valery hissed summoning more energy to withstand. She knew one was trouble, if they all attacked she couldn't hold it.

"War that's enough" The god of Rebirth spoke "You are hurting Darkness. Come out Valery and let us put an end to this. You have been loyal to these creatures with no benefit of your own. Join us and together we can kill them all."

"I won't release the barrier. There are others here I will not let you harm."

"Valery" Koenma said putting a hand on her shoulder "This is my doing. He has warned me and I presumed like a fool that after you'd be safe all of this would go away. But it's all on me. You stood trial because of me. You were hurt and exiled due to my actions." She turned her hallow eyes to him.

"I am not protecting this world for you. You can drop dead and I wouldn't care."

"I know."

"But I should be the one handling your punishment, not them."

Rebirth spoke again.

"Ever since birth you have been so stubborn and I have supported that. But not today. While we can close our eyes to the fact that you are with a demon, we can't close our eyes to the ruler of worlds violating the rules." Her energy increased retaliating with a blast of dark waves. The god's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Where is all that energy coming from?"

"If you mention Hiei again." her voice was heard from within the darkness "I will kill you." Her voice was heard above a whisper in his ear. He turned petrified to only see a shadow dispersing. War stood still.

"What just happened? What was that?" Sun came forth.

"It ends here and now." Suddenly a screeching scream was heard and the Phoenix bird came flying. It went between the Gods and Valery's barrier.

"Get out of the way." The god of Rebirth demanded but the bird would not budge.

"What is this?" Sun demanded.

"It's protecting her."

"Call it off"

"I can't. it won't listen to me." Valery brought down the barrier and the bird joined her. Her gaze traveled to the Gods.

"Being a god does not give you the right to decide the fate of others. That is a mistake you should not fall prey to. It is left for lower creatures that feel fear. Like him." She looked at Koenma and in an instant her punch collided with his left ribs leaving the plateau they were on in a crackling sound of bones, followed by his screams of pain.

"But that was long overdue you jerk." She looked back up at the gods "Now go, no world will fall to its doom today" she looked at the Phoenix bird "You too, go. And thank you." The bird however did not move from that spot. Hiei spoke.

"It belongs to you, not him." She looked at him and them cautiously approached the bird. She extended a hand to its beak and the creature felt no fear when it came to her. As soon as Valery touched the sacred creature a blinding light drowned the area leaving everyone squinting their eyes. When the light dissipated Valery stood in the middle analyzing the hand that touched the bird. Sun spoke.

"You are a weird creature Darkness. You understand their emotions and ways. I would ask you to come with us, but I already know the answer. I can only guess that in your world two forbidden creatures belong together."

"The ways here are different, full of right and wrong. No one and nothing is perfect." Sun scoffed indignated but said nothing more. Instead he motioned to the others to take their leave. War waved at his fellow goddess and smiled bright. Rebirth nodded as a good bye, his loving gaze shining down upon her.

"You are a different generation of gods. Take that any way you like." She transformed back to her usual self, relieved they didn't have to go to battle. When the gods left she turned to Koenma. Outside came his father. He did not look at his son, but only at Valery and Hiei. He soon got on one knee and bowed in front of the goddess.

"You saved this world despite what was done to you. Despite the fact you are superior to us. For that I am grateful. My son will receive punishment and will be banned to Human World for 6 months."

"A full year."

"A full year then. I know we can never repair the damage done. I can only hope that we can do right by you from now on."

"I want nothing to do with you." He got up and turned to Hiei giving his a glowing artifact.

"If somehow you ever lose her in the depths of other worlds, this will take you to her." Hiei knew of the object he was holing in his hands, he just couldn't steal it from Spirit World. Botan spoke.

"Sir, can I go with them to Human World?"

"There is no need for you here now. You may return after a year." Valery looked at Koenma's father.

"May we never see each other again." He nodded accepting the verdict that from there on Valery would only be fighting her battles and not theirs.

And this brings an end to Above Worlds. I really hope you enjoyed it. I have a sequel that I will publish soon so stay tuned to see how their lives turn out now that Spirit World has no more power over them.


End file.
